


Sugar baby love

by asamandra



Series: Sugar Baby Love Stories [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Little Bit Funny, Don't copy to another site, M/M, No Underage Sex, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, a little bit porny, a little bit sad, cute pet names, different timelines, especially the porny stuff, tags will be updated with the chapters, with a lot of help from adam29
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: When Clint decided to steal a man's wallet, he never expected that this would change his whole life. For better. For worse. Forever.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Obadiah Stane, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Sugar Baby Love Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159283
Comments: 68
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts).



> The title is borrowed from "The Rubettes".

**Now**

It rained when Clint left the taxi. ‘Worst cliché ever,’ he thought. He paid the driver and waited till he drove away before he turned and walked up to the house on the cliff. He wiped his face when he arrived at the gate and asked Jarvis to let him in. 

The AI opened the gate for him and Clint continued walking. It took him almost ten minutes to the front door and when he wanted to knock the door went open from the inside. 

Tony was there, waiting for him, looking worriedly. 

“What’s up, bird seed?” he asked and stepped aside. “Jarvis told me you’re coming and you’re shaken. So, what’s up?” Clint looked at him and tears ran over his face but Tony couldn’t see them, the rain washed them away. 

“Where’s your Lamborghini?” Tony asked when he realized that Clint just walked up to the door.

“Gone,” he said. 

“Gone where?” Tony asked but Clint ignored the question. 

“Can we talk?” Clint asked and Tony nodded. 

“Sure,” he said. “But you don’t have to stay in the rain for that.” 

Clint went in and wiped his face again. He shrugged out of his soaking wet jacket. 

“Jarvis,” Tony said. “We need dry clothes here.” 

“Certainly, sir,” the AI said. 

“Come with me,” Tony said and led Clint into his huge living room. There was a fire in the fireplace and he shoved him over to it. It took only a few moments until one of Tony’s robots came in and brought clothes. 

“For you,” Tony said and walked to his bar. He took two glasses and turned around so Clint could put on the dry clothes. He rummaged through his bottles and searched for a whiskey. The robot took Clint’s wet clothes and rolled out of the living room and Clint followed it - him? - with his eyes. But when a hand with a glass appeared in front of him, he actually startled. 

“Here,” Tony said. “You seem to need it.” 

“Thanks,” Clint murmured and took the glass, took a sip and winced. He never really liked alcohol and whiskey just reminded him of _him_. 

“So, what brings you here on such a lovely night?” Tony asked and gestured at the huge windows and the pouring rain outside. 

“Is… uh… is Rhodey here?” he asked and Tony frowned. 

“No,” he said then and shook his head. “He had to be in Washington.” 

Clint took another sip and winced again. 

“Do you want something else? Vodka? Rum?” Tony asked but Clint just held the glass close to his body and shook his head. 

“No, it’s… it’s okay,” he said and when he saw Tony’s expression he added. “I mean, the whiskey is good, but… you know…” 

“You wanted to tell me why you are here and not with Obie,” he said again and Clint almost sobbed when he said _his_ name. 

“If you… if you would find out something about Rhodey,” Clint asked and looked at him, “Something really bad… would you… would you tell someone?” 

“Clint,” Tony said and grabbed his arm. He led him to the huge couch and sat him down. “What’s up? Did Obie hurt you? Did he…”

“No,” Clint shook his head. “He’s… he would never hurt me, I’m sure about that. But…” he wiped his face and took a sip from his glass, this time without wincing.

“What is it then?” Tony wanted to know now. 

Clint looked at Tony, at his chest, at the ARC reactor that sat there and glowed. Tony had been captured in Afghanistan by terrorists and he knew now why. 

“He hurt someone and he will do it again and… and I don’t know what I should do and…” More tears ran along his face and he wiped them away. Tony sat down opposite of him, took a sip from his glass and sighed. 

“Tell me,” he said. And Clint did.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year earlier**

Clint lounged on the huge couch in the living room of his apartment when Obie came home. He wore only a black jockstrap, black knee socks and a bow tie. 

“Hey, Daddy,” he said, let his knees drop to the side, threw an innocent glance in Obie’s direction and bit his lower lip. 

“Clint,” Obie said and placed his briefcase on one of the armchairs. He looked at Clint, a brow raised and his head cocked. “What are you doing here?” 

“Waiting for you, Daddy,” Clint purred. He teased his nipple with his finger and moaned. He sat up on his knees and crawled over to where Obie stood. 

“Clint, I told you we wait till you’re eighteen,” he said but Clint could see that it was hard for him to resist. 

“Please, Daddy,” Clint whined. “Not even a kiss?” He reached over to the coffee table where he took an envelope and handed it to Obie. “Don’t you think I deserve at least a kiss?” 

Obie’s fingers twitched and Clint spread his legs a bit more so he could see the bulge in his jockstrap. But then he just took the envelope, opened it and read. 

“Clint!” he blurted and looked up. “You got your GED!” 

“Yes, Daddy,” he said. “I’ve been a good boy and you said good boys deserve a reward.” 

Obadiah looked at the boy - the young man he corrected himself a moment later - and closed the distance. He put a hand behind his head and pulled him closer to himself. Gently he touched his lips with his own and Clint opened his mouth, invited him in and touched his tongue with his. He wrapped his arms around Obie’s waist and pressed his body to his while moaning into his mouth. Obadiah let his hands run over Clint’s naked back down to his ass and squeezed it and he could actually feel his dick press into his stomach. 

“Can we…” he whispered as soon as they parted but Obie closed his mouth with his finger. 

“No,” he shook his head. “Not before your birthday,” he smiled. “That was the deal.” 

“I hate this deal,” Clint sat back pouting. “It’s just a week and... and I want you now!” 

“Don’t worry, baby boy, I have plans for your birthday,” he murmured. “And you’ll like them a lot.” 

Clint pouted again. 

“Come here,” Obie said and pulled him up. He cupped his cheek and kissed him again, slow, gently and full of passion. Clint sighed when they parted and his eyes were full-blown. 

“Let’s order pizza?” Obadiah suggested and Clint huffed again. 

“Pizza is a stale excuse for getting my brains fucked out,” he muttered. 

“You don’t want pizza?” Obie raised his brow. This would be the first time since he knew him that Clint refused pizza. 

“Of course I want pizza,” he grouched. “But…” 

“In a week,” Obie said and Clint huffed again. 

“This is… he said again but when he looked at Obie he sighed, rose from the couch and walked out of the living room. 

“Where are you going?” Obie asked and Clint pointed at his outfit. 

“Putting on something else,” he said and vanished. Obie sighed, closed his eyes and looked along his body, looked at his hard dick in his pants. 

“Soon,” he murmured. “Only a week left.” 

With a huff he went to the phone and called his favorite pizza place.

***

When Tony opened the front door Clint just passed him, flopped down on Tony’s couch face down while the other man closed the door behind him.

“I’m dying, Tony,” he whined.

“Oh, hi Clint,” Tony said. “Why don’t you come in, sit down. How are you, Clint? How was your day? Oh, really? Well, mine was good, too. So, why are you here?” 

“I’m dying,” Clint whined again and Tony just rolled his eyes and sat down beside him. 

“Wanna tell me?” Tony said and looked at the younger man lying on the couch beside him face down. 

“I’m horny and Obie doesn’t want to fuck me!” Clint said bluntly and Tony felt the heat crawl into his ears. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“That’s… more than I wanted to know and I’m gonna pretend I haven’t heard that,” he said. 

“But I’m horny, Tony!” Clint whined and turned around to stare at the ceiling. 

“Yeah, uh…” he leaned back to look at him. “And what do you think I can do?” 

“Talk to him?” Clint suggested and Tony blushed violently. 

“I.. .uh… yeah, that’d be an interesting conversation,” he said. “Hey, Obie! Why don’t you want to fuck your boytoy?” 

“Can you?” 

“No, Clint! I… no! This is…” he shook his head and Clint wailed beside him like a dying whale. 

“What exactly did he say?” he asked after a few awkward, very silent moments. 

“He said I have to wait till I’m eighteen,” Clint said. 

Tony stared at him disbelievingly. 

“What?” he asked. 

“He said I have to wait till…” 

“I heard that,” Tony said. “I just can’t… it’s one week?” 

“Six days,” Clint said and Tony looked at him again and blinked a few times. 

“You… uh… you have two functioning hands,” he said then. 

“We have a deal,” Clint whined and turned to him. 

“Oh my god,” Tony wiped his face. He took a deep breath and then looked at Clint. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” 

“I’m not doing anything to you,” Clint said and let his arm drop over his face. 

“You’re dragging me into your weird relationship to a guy who was my dad’s friend and who was like a father to me when I really needed one,” Tony huffed. “And honestly, you’re like the little brother I never had and this all is very, very disturbing.” 

Clint looked at him. 

“Just… wait the few days,” he said then. “You’re not gonna die. Promised.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I know,” Tony sighed. “I survived college and had to share a room with Rhodey.” 

“You and Rhodey are married,” Clint said and Tony smirked. 

“I was fifteen in college,” he pointed out. 

“Oh god,” Clint groaned. 

“So, you just came over to complain about your non-existing sexlife?” He tried to change the topic and Clint shook his head. 

“No,” he said. “I actually wanted to ask you if you could help me with a college application.” 

“Oh! You have your GED? Congrats!” Tony reached over and patted his shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Clint said and turned his head again to look at Tony. “He got me a car,” he said then and gestured vaguely at the entrance door. 

“Yeah?” Tony was curious now. “What kind of car?” 

Clint shrugged.

“A purple one,” he said and Tony took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and begged whatever deity was willing to listen for strength to deal with his ridiculous teenager. 

“It’s a Lamborghini, sir,” Jarvis said and a holo-screen flickered to life and showed him the car. 

“Nice,” Tony said and really meant it. The car was beautiful and the paint job they did with the glittering purple was awesome.

“He said I need it when I go to college,” Clint said and then stared at the ceiling again. “I’m not sure I even want to go to college but somehow Obie insists. He says it’s about my future and all that.” 

“He’s right, though,” Tony said and took a sip from his glass. “It opens doors.” 

“But I want to be an archer, I want to… I don’t know… go to the Olympics or… you know…” 

“You think you’re good enough for the Olympic games?” Tony asked and furrowed his brows and Clint raised his head and looked at him sternly.

“Of course I am,” he said. “I never miss and you know that.” 

“But college is important, too,” Tony said. “What if you’re not successful as an archer?” 

“Obie really wants me to go,” Clint mused. “That’s why he got me the car. I told him I can sleep in a dorm but” - he waved his hand around - “he said he doesn’t want me to leave.” 

“That’s… that’s sweet,” Tony said and Clint glared at him. 

“He doesn’t want to fuck me,” he snapped. 

“Clint, that’s your dick speaking right now. You’re just horny and you have to wait only a few more days.” 

“I’m dying,” he whined. 

“No, you’re not,” Tony said and rose. He held his hand out for Clint and when he took it he pulled him up. “And now show me your purple car.”


	3. Chapter 3

**4 years earlier**

Obadiah sighed when he entered the coffee shop. It was a long day and he needed caffeine. Sure, he had a fancy coffee maker at home, but he was pretty sure he would die of lack of caffeine anytime soon. So he stopped his car at the curb when he saw the sign of a coffee shop and walked to the door. 

He went in and fortunately there weren’t many people here. He ordered his drink - black roast with extra espresso shot - waited a few moments, took his paper cup, paid for it and walked back to the door. He had just opened the door to leave the shop when a young man - more a boy - entered, squeezed past him through the door, apologized and went to the counter. 

Obie took a sip from his drink and just unlocked his car when it hit him. He patted his jacket and yes, his wallet was gone. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned around to see the boy still in the shop. And just that moment the boy looked in his direction. His eyes went wide and he ran to the door. 

Sure, Obie was not twenty anymore, but he could still run. And he just got there when the kid had left the shop and wanted to bolt. Obie reached out and grabbed the boy’s arm. He struggled but he was a thin little runt and Obie’s grip was strong.

“Let go of me!” the boy hissed and tried to get out of Obie’s grip. 

Obie just held his hand out. He waved with his fingers and raised a brow.

The boy still wriggled around. 

“Come on,” Obie finally said and pressed a little harder around his arm. It was like grabbing a chewed chicken wing. Like it would snap any moment. “Give it back.” 

The boy looked at him and for a moment Obie saw his eyes. They were huge in his thin face and their color…

“Please,” the kid said and stilled. “Please, sir…” 

Obie wriggled his fingers again and eventually the boy reached in the pocket of his too big jacket and pulled out the wallet. He took it and let go of the boy’s arm, opened it, took out a fifty dollar bill and held it out for him. 

“Wha… for me?” the boy asked and Obie shrugged. “Why?” 

“You seem to need it,” he said then. The kid was scrawny as hell. Like he hadn’t had at least one meal every day, scraping by on scraps. Or in this case, stealing his wallet.

The way he looked at him. He was a sight, he had to admit. Blond, too young, too thin… but if he would ever grow into his body he would be a sight for sore eyes. 

He was just about to run away when Obie grabbed his shoulder again. 

“Hey, kid,” he said when the boy looked at him again. “Do you have a place to sleep?” 

The boy squinted his eyes suspiciously. 

“I will not suck your dick!” he snapped and Obie grinned. The boy had a temper. 

“No, you won’t,” Obie said. “Kid,” he added then pointedly. 

“What do you want then?” the boy asked him suspiciously. 

“I’m hungry, I want a burger and I have an apartment with a comfortable couch. Interested?” Obie asked with another shrug. 

“Why?” the boy asked again. 

“I’m in a pretty good mood,” he smirked. “And… it’s good for my karma.”

“Goor for what now?” the boy asked and Obie took a breath. 

“I can explain if you’re interested,” he said. “But definitely not in front of a coffee shop.” 

“I… have people who know where I am,” the boy said and Obie rolled his eyes. 

“Sure you have,” he nodded earnestly before he shrugged again and turned back to his car. He took the paper cup that still stood on the roof of the car and took a sip. He winced. His coffee was cold now and with a sigh he threw it away before he opened the door. 

The kid still stared at him, a frown on his face and Obie looked at him, his head cocked questioningly. He could literally see him trying to figure out if Obie was an old creeper who would try to rape him as soon as they were in the car or just a weirdo who would feed thin kids. But then he made a step in the direction of the car and when Obie climbed behind the wheel he hurried up and opened the passenger’s door. 

He waited till the boy sat and was buckled up before he started his car and drove to the Burger King he could see not too far away. He parked and got out of the car and the kid followed him. 

“Do you have a name?” Obie asked the boy and kept walking to the restaurant. The kid seemed to deliberate and then shrugged and said his name was Francis. 

“Francis, huh?” Obie asked and smiled. When the boy’s face darkened he just said. “My name is Obadiah, but friends call me Obie.” 

“What kind of name is Obadiah,” the boy asked with a frown and Obie actually looked at him for a moment. 

“I… don’t know,” he admitted. “It’s my name apparently. But… sounds biblical somehow.” 

He opened the door to the restaurant, held it so the boy could enter and Obie followed him. They went to the counter together. 

“A Double Whopper with fries and coke and whatever he wants,” he said and the guy behind the counter looked at the boy questioningly. 

“Whatever I want?” he asked and looked at Obie and he nodded at him. 

“Uh… a Double Whopper, a Bacon Cheese Burger, Chicken nuggets, fries, coke and a chocolate milkshake,” the boy said. Obie’s brows hit his hairline but then he looked at the guy behind the counter. 

“You heard him,” he said. The guy typed and Obie paid for the food. They sat down at a table and he took a bite from his burger. The boy on the other side literally inhaled his food. In the time Obie needed to eat his burger he had cleared his whole tray and he suckled contentedly at the straw of his milkshake. 

“Good?” Obie asked and the boy nodded. 

“How old are you?” he asked when the boy didn’t say a word. 

“I… uh… I’m seventeen,” he said and Obie raised a brow. “Soon.” Obie cocked his head and the boy looked at his fingers. “In almost two years.” 

“And you live on the streets,” he said. The boy blushed violently. “I can help you if you want me to.” 

“I will not go back to the orphanage,” the kid snapped. “No fucking way!” 

“That was not what I meant,” Obie said. “Why did you run away?” 

“That’s very personal, you know,” the boy snorted. 

“I’m curious,” Obie said. “Why would someone prefer to live on the streets instead of some sort of a home?” 

“Have you ever been in an orphanage?” the boy asked and Obie shook his head, frowned, nodded, then shrugged. 

“We’ve been there for charity purposes sometimes,” he admitted. 

“They are very… strict there,” the boy said and had started to pluck his napkin to pieces. “And some don’t like it if you’re not…” he seemed to search for words before he said, “normal.” 

“Normal?” Obie frowned. “You seem pretty normal to me.” 

“I’m… not,” he said and blushed again. “I’m… I don’t like… I… uh…” he fiddled with his fingers a bit. 

“Gay?” 

“That,” the boy said barely audibly. 

Obie scrutinized him for a very long moment. He really was a cute looker and would be even more so in a few years. 

“All right,” he said then. “I have an offer for you.” 

The boy looked up and furrowed his brows. 

“What kind of offer?” 

“I’ll explain it to you,” he said. “But not in here.” 

“Oh… okay,” the boy said. Obie rose and looked at him. 

“You coming?” 

The kid nodded.

***

Clint startled awake and looked around panicky. He had no idea where he was at first but then he remembered the old guy who had bought him a burger and offered him to sleep on his couch.

The apartment was huge. When he was a kid his parents had had a house but he was pretty sure this apartment was way bigger. It was somewhere in a skyscraper because he could look at New York from above right now. 

“Wow,” he muttered involuntarily. 

“Nice view, isn’t it,” a voice said behind him and Clint startled again. The old guy - what was his name again? - stood there in a silken pyjama and a matching dressing gown. He held a mug in his hand and gestured at the view outside of the huge windows. 

“Yeah… uh…” Clint said and licked his lips nervously. Obadiah! That was his name!

“Do you drink coffee?” Obadiah asked and Clint shrugged. He had never tried it. 

“Come with me,” the man said and nodded with his head at the kitchen. He drank from his mug while walking and went to a fancy looking machine, started to press a few buttons and then it started to work. He waited a few seconds, turned around and shoved a mug over to Clint. 

Carefully he took the mug, sniffed at and slowly took a tiny sip and frowned. It tasted bitter but somehow… good. He took another sip. 

“Do you want milk and sugar?” Obadiah asked and Clint shrugged again. The man scrutinized him and Clint felt himself blushing under his gaze. But then he turned around, opened a cupboard, took out a bowl with sugar cubes, shoved it over to Clint, went to the fridge, took out a bottle with milk and shoved it over, too. 

Clint took one sugar cube, let it fall into the mug and added a bit of milk, too. Obie gave him a spoon and Clint stirred. He tried it again… and couldn’t hold back a moan. It tasted heavenly. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed when he put the empty mug down. 

“More?” Obadiah asked and when Clint nodded he went to the machine again and refilled the mug. He gave it to Clint who added milk and sugar and stirred. 

“Hungry?” he asked then and Clint shrugged once more. 

“You know, you can talk to me,” the man said, his brow raised. 

“I… I’m not sure,” he said. “It’s… it was… I don’t know…” he stammered and Obadiah turned around and faced him. 

“I told you yesterday I won’t touch you improperly,” he said then. “So, do you want to eat or not?” 

“I… could eat,” Clint admitted and Obadiah turned around, opened the fridge again, took out some eggs, cracked them into a bowl, beat them and then took out a frying pan. He put in some butter and then put bread into the toaster. When the butter was melted, he poured in the beat eggs and stirred them around. Clint watched him fascinated and sipped his coffee. 

A few minutes later Obadiah took out two plates, shared out the eggs and gave one plate to Clint. He gave him some bread and a fork, too, and Clint ate. 

“You wanted to tell me about a deal,” he said then when he had cleared his plate and Obadiah nodded. 

“I… would like to… to promote you,” he said then. 

“Promote me?” Clint asked and gaped open mouthed. 

“Yes,” Obadiah smiled. 

“I don’t… why?” 

“Why not?” Obadiah shrugged. “Okay, scratch that. Do you know how many people would’ve dared to steal my wallet? And much less would’ve actually managed it.” 

“So… uh…” 

“What I want to say is, you’re talented and you’re bold,” Obadiah said. “And - don’t get me wrong here - you’re good looking, too.” 

“Wha… I told you I won’t…” Clint started but Obadiah raised his hand and stopped him.

“And I told you I won’t touch you,” he said. “I’m not into kids. It’s just a fact I stated.” 

“I’m not a kid,” Clint grumbled into his mug. He took a long sip and then looked at the older man again. 

“You are fifteen,” Obadiah said. “Let me guess, you dropped out of school and you have no idea what you want to do with your life, right?” 

Clint cast his eyes down. 

“The deal I’m gonna offer you,” he continued and Clint looked up again, “is this. You’re going back to school, you’ll get your GED. You can live here or in Los Angeles, I have apartments in both cities. When you have your GED, you’re going to college, you’ll study and then you work for me.” 

“Work for you?” Clint frowned at him. 

“Yes,” Obadiah said. “I work for Stark International. I don’t know if you’ve heard about this company, but it’s one of the biggest weapons manufacturers in the world.” 

“Oh, uhm…” Clint said. “But that’s not everything, right?” 

“You’re very observant,” Obadiah said. “Yes, there’s more. I told you I think you’re good looking. I wouldn’t be averse in expanding our _relationship_ ” - he made air quotes with both fingers - “but only if you’re of full age.” 

“That’s…” Clint said and blinked a few times. “... uh… I don’t know what to say,” he admitted finally and Obadiah nodded. “I… can I think about it?”

“I know it’s a lot,” he said. “And of course I want you to think about it.” 

“All right, then I’m…” 

“You don’t have to leave,” Obie said. “Well… if you don’t want to.” 

“Okay,” Clint said and Obie smiled, took the two empty plates and put them in the dishwasher, then took his mug and walked out of the room. He took his own mug and went to the couch and sat down. 

Obadiah was not unattractive for an older man, he thought while looking out of the window. He drank from his mug and sighed contentedly. Coffee was really good, he had to admit. He had never tried it before but he could get used to it. 

Of course Clint understood what Obadiah meant when he said he would want to expand the relationship. He meant sex. But was Clint willing to accept his offer? To stay here with him, to have sex with him when he was old enough? 

The answer was yes. He would do it. He would do almost everything to not have to go back onto the streets. Sure, he could do whatever he wanted… but it sucked. It really sucked. To live like this? Here? Oh yes, he would definitely have sex with this man. And he was pretty hot for an older guy. And he had said he would wait until Clint was old enough. 

He startled when he heard steps behind himself. It was Obadiah and he had showered and wore a dark gray suit with a blue tie now. 

“I have to go to work,” he said, a smile on his lips. “Stay here, drink coffee, watch TV, take a bath, whatever you like.” 

“You leave me alone here in your apartment? What if I rob you?” Clint asked and Obadiah shrugged. 

“Then I know you’re not interested in the deal,” he said. “I’ll try to be back soon.” 

“Okay,” Clint said and watched the man leave. And when the door fell shut he said. “See you later.”


	4. Chapter 4

**1 year earlier**

“What’s that?” Clint asked warily and looked at the things lying on the bed. He looked up and saw Obie leaning in the door jamb, a smile on his lips and a cigar in his hand. 

“It’s called clothes,” he said. “They are for you.” 

“You want me to wear a suit?” Clint frowned. 

“Yes,” Obie said and came closer. “It’s your birthday and we’re going to celebrate properly.” 

“Is it one of those fancy restaurants again with all their knives and forks and… and stuff?” 

“Yes,” Obie said and reached for the hem of Clint’s shirt. He pulled it over his head and gave him the silken purple dress shirt. Clint slid in and started to button it but he could feel Obie’s eyes on his chest. He bit his lips and looked at him through his lashes. Obie’s eyes darkened. He leaned over to grab the tie and maybe he was a bit too close to him right now. 

When Clint had literally begged him to fuck him Obie had told him he had to wait. Now it was his birthday, now he was eighteen and now… now Obie would have to wait. At least till after dinner. 

Obadiah put the tie around Clint’s neck and started to tie it. It was a brighter shade of purple and shone in the light. Clint reached for the pants and put them on and looked at himself in the mirror. He was as tall as Obadiah by now, his shoulders broader than back then when he brought him here for the first time and Obadiah placed a hand on the small of his back. 

“You look good enough to eat,” he said and Clint turned to him, leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“Same,” he whispered in his ear. 

Obadiah cleared his throat and held out the jacket for Clint and he slid in. 

“So?” 

Obadiah held his arm out and Clint slid his hand in. Together they walked to the elevator and rode down to the main floor. A limousine waited outside and the driver opened the door for them when he saw them coming. 

Clint climbed in first and Obie followed him. He was excited because when they would come back _it_ would finally happen. 

“Are you okay?” Obie asked him and Clint startled.

“Huh?” he said and looked at him. 

“You’re jumpy,” Obie grinned and Cint blushed violently. And Obadiah winked.

“It’s only Tony and James with us in the restaurant,” he said. 

“Okay,” Clint nodded. He hated it if he had to eat in fancy restaurants with people he didn’t know… or like. Fortunately he liked Tony and Rhodey. 

Obie took his hand and squeezed it and Clint smiled at him. They arrived at the restaurant and the driver opened the door. They went out of the car and into the restaurant where a waiter brought them to their table. Tony and Rhodey were already here and rose when they came.

“Hey,” Tony greeted him, came to him, pulled him in a hug. “Happy Birthday!” he said and smiled. 

“Happy Birthday,” Rhodey said, too, and hugged him as well. They sat down and only a moment later a waiter came, brought a bottle of champagne, three glasses and a fourth glass with some fruity looking cocktail. 

“We noticed it’s your birthday,” the waiter said and placed the fruity cocktail in front of Clint. “Happy Birthday, sir,” he said and smiled. He opened the bottle of champagne and filled the three glasses for the other three men around the table and then they clinked their glasses. Of course Clint’s cocktail was without alcohol but it was sweet and tasty and he liked it. But when Tony looked at him and winked he blushed violently. 

Obie ordered some fancy food Clint couldn’t even pronounce for them and he had learned to watch which fork, spoon or knife the others used to eat it. The starter was something fishy with salad and he liked it. It tasted good. 

They talked about this and that, mostly about Stark Industries and their work and about Clint’s new car and how awesome it is. 

“I would love to try it out someday,” Rhodey admitted and Clint grinned at him. 

“I can take you for a ride,” he said. “But only on the passenger’s seat.” 

“I have a Lamborghini, too,” Tony said but Rhodey just snorted.

“You’re even worse than him with your cars,” he said. 

The main course was served and Clint frowned. It was something with meat but the rest of it was… weird. He looked at Obie, at Tony and at Rhodey but all of them started to eat and they seemed to enjoy it. And so he tried it, too. He had no idea what he ate, but it tasted good. He recognized the mushrooms, though but the rest? He would have to ask Obie later. 

At least he recognized the dessert. Mousse au chocolat. He loved it and Obie knew that. 

“I sent a birthday gift to your apartment,” Tony said when they were finished. “If you see it you know why I didn’t bring it over here.” 

“Thanks,” he smiled and Tony waved his hand. 

“Don’t thank me before you’ve seen it,” he winked and Clint blushed. And then he looked at Obie and added, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing raunchy.” 

Clint turned to Obie, too, and saw one of those unreadable expressions on his face. Sometimes, when he looked at Tony, he showed this expression and Clint had yet to find out what it meant. 

But then Rhodey joined in the conversation and Obie turned to him and they talked about weapons and their use in missions. 

Clint looked around in the restaurant and suddenly Obie looked at him, frowned, and asked the waiter for the check. Tony grinned at Clint and winked again when they left the restaurant together and outside they both hugged him before they left together. 

“They are a cute couple,” Clint mused and Obie just took his hand and shoved him in the waiting limousine. “Are you in a hurry?” he teased.

“Yes,” Obie said and told the driver to get them home. “Actually, I am.” 

“Yeah?” Clint asked. “Why?” 

“Because,” Obie said, “There’s something I want to do for a while now.” 

“Yeah,” Clint said and leaned over him and pressed the button to roll up the blocker. “And there’s something _I_ want to do for some time.” 

He slid down to the ground and looked up at Obie through his lashes when he reached for Obie’s belt and unbuckled it. 

This time Obadiah didn’t stop him, he just moved his hips a bit so Clint could get out his dick. 

“Are you sure?” he just asked and Clint slowly moved his hand along the thick shaft. 

“I’ve literally waited years for this,” he murmured when he leaned in and carefully touched the head with his tongue for the first time. Obe sucked in his breath and spread his legs a little bit farther. 

Clint moved his tongue over the head. It was soft and smooth and it tasted like… Obie. He sat back comfortably on his feet and then he took the head in his mouth. It was bigger than he expected but he liked the taste, the feel, the weight on his tongue. Slowly he moved his tongue around it, found the frenulum and teased it. Obie just watched him but he breathed heavily and just opened his tie and the upper button of his shirt. 

Clint looked at him again and tried to get more of Obie’s dick in his mouth. It was difficult because Obie was really big in that department and he didn’t manage more than an inch, but he wrapped his hand around the shaft and slowly moved it up and down. It was the first time he sucked a dick but Clint knew what he liked and just did that. And apparently it wasn’t wrong because Obie licked his lips. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Good,” he whispered when Clint placed his hand on his leg and moved his head, sucked at his cock and licked it with his tongue. He moved his hand up and down the shaft. 

“You like that?” Obie asked when Clint moaned and now put his hand on Clint’s head. Not to hold him, just to caress him. Clint closed his eyes and moved his lips. He liked it. He liked it a lot. It felt natural to him even if this was the first time he did it. 

“Careful,” Obie said after a few moments. “I’m close.” 

Clint looked up at him, held his eyes and kept going. He ran his tongue over the head of his cock, dipped his tongue in the slit, teased the frenulum, moved his hands along the shaft and then Obie threw his head back and hot liquid hit the back of Clint’s throat. It tasted salty and was so much and he tried to swallow everything but it was too much and some of it ran out of his mouth and dropped onto his shirt and he tried to swallow and Obie groaned and dug his hand in Clint’s hair and more cum ran over his chin and he swallowed and licked and tears ran over his face… and then Obie leaned back and Clint looked at him. He licked his lips and could still taste Obie. 

“Did you like it?” Obadiah asked. He used his thumb to clean away some of the cum still running along Clint’s jaw. 

Obie leaned down, a smile on his lips. He cupped Clint’s cheek and kissed him, his dick still in Clint’s hand. 

“Me?” he asked when they broke the kiss and Clint smiled. “I should ask you.” 

Obie looked at his softening cock in Clint’s grip. 

“I guess you don’t need to ask,” he said then. He pulled Clint up onto his lap and Clint straddled him. He wrapped his hands around Obie’s neck and Obie put his arms around his waist. 

“You did good, baby boy,” he whispered and kissed Clint. “With a mouth made to suck ccok.” 

“Only yours,” Clint murmured when he felt Obie’s hands on his ass. 

“Only mine,” Obadiah said and bit his lower lip. “All mine.” 

He ran his hands along Clint’s back and pressed him close to his body. 

“All mine, baby boy.” 

“Yes, Papa Bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: more porn ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what... more porn ;)  
>  _It_ finally happens!!

The limousine stopped and they both looked out of the window. They were home already and hastily Clint climbed off of Obie’s lap and Obie put his dick away. Just right on time because that moment the driver opened the door and both got out of the car. Obadiah gave him a generous tip - after all, he had to clean the mess they just made - and put his hand on the small of Clint’s back. Together they went to the house, went in and took the elevator up to Obie’s penthouse. Obie reached for Clint, pressed him against the door and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“And now…” he murmured, “You’ll get your birthday present.” 

He closed the distance and gently touched Clint’s lip with his. Clint opened his mouth and Obie’s tongue touched Clint’s. Clint responded immediately, closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. 

Obie ran his hands along Clint’s body, slid them under his jacket and shoved it over his shoulder. He let it drop down to the ground but didn’t break the kiss. But then he reached up and undid Clint’s tie and it fell down, too. 

“Can we…” Clint said when they broke the kiss to breathe for a moment but Obadia shushed him with a finger over his lips. 

“It’s your birthday,” he said. “Let me take care of you.” 

Clint nodded slowly, his eyes still blown and a little glassy. 

“Just one thing,” Obie said and looked at him now earnestly. “The moment you feel uncomfortable you say stop and tell me what’s wrong.” 

Clint nodded but Obie raised his brow.

“Say it,” he demanded.

“The moment I feel uncomfortable I say stop and tell you what’s wrong,” Clint said. 

Obadiah smiled and took his hand. But he didn’t lead him to the bedroom, they went to the bathroom where he removed Clint’s shirt, his shoes, his socks, his pants and his undies. Clint watched him and swallowed hard when Obie ran his hands over his naked ass. He removed his own clothes, too, and turned on the water in the shower. 

The shower cubicle was big enough for four people and Obie went in with him. The water was perfectly tempered and he started to massage Clint’s shoulders, his arms, his back. He hunkered down to massage his legs and Clint actually started to purr. It felt so good, so, so good and his half hard dick twitched excitedly. 

“You like that?” Obie whispered and Clint nodded.

“Yes, Papa Bear,” he said and let his hands run through the thick hair on Obie’s chest. 

“Good, Baby Boy,” Obadiah said and reached for the shampoo. He poured a dollop into his hand and massaged it into Clint’s hair. He gently massaged his scalp while Clint closed his eyes. He rinsed it out of his hair and reached for the shower gel. 

Slowly he started to clean Clint’s body and whenever Clint wanted to move his hands Obadiah shoved them away. He would do it and Clint let him. His cock was rock hard in the meantime but Obie didn’t touch it. Yet. 

The shower gel smelled of coconut and Clint liked the scent, he liked Obie’s strong hands on his body touching him literally everywhere. He washed his arms, his chest, his legs, his back, he slid his finger between his cheeks and ran them along his sides. He wrapped his slick hands around Clint’s cock and his balls but only to clean them, too and Clint almost fucked into his hands. Obadiah chuckled but a hand on his stomach held him back and he grinned when Clint whined.

“Soon, Baby Boy,” he murmured and kissed Clint’s stomach. 

“You’re some fisherman,” Clint joked and let his head drop back against the wall. 

“Fisherman?” Obadiah asked and looked up at him now, his head cocked.

“You caught me, and now you clean me,” Clint responded. He licked his lips and smiled. 

Obadiah laughed, he rose, pulling Clint into a tight hug, kissing his neck and let his hands trail along his back again to squeeze his taut ass. 

It took Obie only a few moments to scrub himself clean as well and he wrapped Clint in one of his incredibly soft towels as soon as they were outside. He himself wrapped a towel around his middle before he started to thoroughly rub Clint dry. 

“Please,” Clint begged when he brushed his hard on again and Obie finally dropped the towel to the floor. He kissed his shoulder when he led him over to the bedroom and undid his own towel, too. Clint saw his cock touching his stomach and wanted to touch him but when he reached for it, Obie held his hands.

“No,” he said, “This is your birthday, Baby Boy. Lie back on the bed.” 

Clint obeyed and felt exposed when Obie looked at him with a hungry smile. He sat down beside him, let his hands run over Clint’s legs and moved them left and right a bit. Clint was hard, too, and a few drops of precum dribbled on his stomach. 

Obadiah sat up and leaned over him. He kissed him gently and reached for his hands. He moved them over Clint’s head and up to the headboard. 

And then he placed kisses along Clint’s jaw to his neck, to his shoulder and his chest. His dick lay on Clint’s stomach and he could feel it and he wanted it. Now. He moaned when Obadiah took one of his nipples in his mouth and teased the other one with his fingers and arched into the touch when he squeezed a bit harder. 

“Please, Papa Bear,” Clint whined and moved his hips. But Obie just looked at him and he licked his lips and threw his head back. Obadiah gently moved along Clint’s body, over his stomach to his navel and finally spread Clint’s legs. He licked off the precum and moaned and it tickled on Clint’s skin and he loved it, loved it so much. 

“You taste good, Baby Boy,” he murmured. His hands ran along Clint’s legs when he touched the head of Clint’s cock with his tongue. He almost jolted off of the bed. Obadiah wrapped his lips around him and Clint squeezed his eyes shut. It felt so good, so warm, the pressure of his lips, his tongue and when he moaned he could literally feel it run through his nerves to his balls. 

“Oh god,” he groaned when Obadiah sucked him in. Clint moved his legs to the sides some more. “Oh god,” Clint moaned again and threw his head back. He could feel his balls tighten and he knew he was close, so close and he wanted to cum and Obie knew that too and sat back. 

“Not like this,” he murmured and Clint almost cried. He was so close and his cock lay on his stomach now and twitched helplessly. 

“Please,” Clint whined, “Please, Papa Bear, please…” 

“What do you want?” Obadiah asked and Clint opened his eyes, he looked at him. 

“You,” he said. “In me. I want to feel you.” 

“Turn around,” Obie said and nodded. “On your knees.” 

Clint did as he told him and his cock twitched again when he could feel Obie’s hands on his skin. 

“Spread your legs, Baby Boy,” he said and Clint did that. 

Obadiah caressed his back, his cheeks and his legs and let his head drop onto his arms. It felt good, so good. Obie placed his hands on Clint’s cheeks again and pulled them apart, exposing the puckered hole. Clint gasped when he felt Obie’s breath at his entrance. And then there was something wet touching him. 

“Oh god,” he yelped and twitched but Obie held him. He touched him with his tongue _there_ and Clint closed his eyes. 

Obadiah licked with his flat tongue over the entrance and Clint moaned again. 

“Relax, Baby Boy,” he murmured and dipped into the rim with the tip of his tongue. Clint’s cock was so hard, it leaked onto the bed beneath him and his hips twitched. “You need to relax.” 

Clint had no idea how. He thought he was relaxed but apparently he did it wrong. 

“Don’t clench up your hole, Baby Boy,” he said and licked over it again. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He dipped in again and caressed Clint’s perineum with his finger. 

“Relax,” he murmured and continued to lick over his hole till he was wet, ringed it, dipped in with his tongue until Clint was a groaning mess beneath him. 

“Do you feel good, Baby Boy?” he asked and Clint nodded frantically.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Good,” Obie murmured and reached over to the nightstand, took the bottle with the lube he had there and opened it. He poured a bit on his hand, warmed it and looked at Clint. “Don’t forget to relax. Just… let go, don’t clench up.” 

“Okay,” Clint nodded and then Obie breached him with his finger. And Clint clenched up. 

“Relax, Baby,” he said and caressed his back when Clint winced. “Let go, just let go,” he murmured and ringed the entrance with his finger till Clint relaxed again. 

Slowly he breached him again and this time Clint didn’t clench up. He moved his finger gently back and forth a bit, constantly caressing Clint’s back, his ass, his legs. And then he found his _sweet spot_ and brushed it with his finger. 

Clint jolted forwards and almost hit his head at the headboard. 

“Fuck!” he cursed when Obadiah chuckled behind him. “What was that?” It had felt good and somehow completely overwhelmed him. 

“That, Baby Boy, was your prostate,” Obie said and grabbed his waist. And then he did it again. Clint arched his back and groaned and almost spilled on the mattress beneath him. Obadiah kept fucking him with his finger till the discomfort was gone and Clint could enjoy it. 

“Ready for more?” Obie asked and Clint nodded. Obadiah poured more lube on his fingers and added a second one. 

Clint squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. It hurt and his instinct told him to clench up. But Obie caressed his back. 

“No clenching,” he said. “You’re gonna hurt yourself when you clench up. Just breathe and relax.” 

Obie reached between Clint’s legs, took his dick in his hand and started to stroke it, slowly, and Clint bit his lip. It felt so good, so, so good. And then he added the second finger. It burnt and Clint groaned. But Obie’s hand on his cock felt so good and he let go, he relaxed his sphincter. 

“Good boy,” Obadiah said and after a few moments for adjustment he went on to finger fuck Clint. 

“Oh god,” he moaned. “Oh god, oh god, oh god!” 

“You like it?” Obie asked and Clint nodded. 

“Yes, please,” he breathed and fucked in Obie’s hand. But when he saw his balls twitch he removed his hand and Clint fucked into the air a few times to no avail. 

Obie continued stretching him and when Clint moaned desperately again he poured more lube on his fingers and added a third one. 

“Clint,” Obie said when he heard him groan, this time painfully, “relax. Let go.” 

He reached around Clint’s body, caressed his chest and squeezed his nipples, one after the other. 

“Please, Papa Bear,” he breathed, “Please…” 

“What do you want?” Obie asked and Clint looked at him. 

“You,” he gasped. “Please…” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Obie said. He scissored his fingers and brushed Clint’s prostate every now and then. 

“And I don’t want to wait any longer,” Clint whined. “I’ve waited way too long!” 

Obie leaned over and kissed Clint’s left cheek, then his right. He removed his fingers and Clint whined again. 

“Please!” He begged and Obadiah rose, pulled Clint closer to the edge of the bed and poured lube on his own cock. 

“Don’t forget,” Obie said and caressed Clint’s back. “Don’t clench up.” 

Clint nodded and Obie’s mouth was dry when he finally positioned his dick at Clint’s entrance. He’d waited so long for this and now he would…

“Oh goooaaad!” Clint groaned when he shoved in. Slowly at first, just the head to give him time to adjust. But just when it seemed as if he wanted to clench up again, Obie slapped his ass. Clint startled and let go. And Obie bottomed out. 

“Good?” he asked when Clint dropped his head onto his forearms. Obie let his hand run along Clint’s sides but stayed still otherwise. 

“Yes,” Clint said a few moments later and slowly Obie started to move. 

“Oh god,” Clint said and Obadiah saw him clench his fists into the sheet. “Oh my god, oh god, oh my god!”

“Are you okay, Baby Boy?” Obadiah asked and Clint nodded. He moved his hips back, back to Obie and he grabbed his hips a bit tighter. 

“Yes, please, don’t stop, don’t stop, please, god, don’t stop,” Clint babbled because it felt good, it felt so, so good. He loved it, loved to have Obie’s fat cock in his ass and loved the little pain. He loved it when he brushed his sweet spot and his dick was so hard, so incredibly hard. 

Obadiah sped up, just a bit and slammed his hips against Clint’s. 

“Please,” he babbled again. “Please, please, Papa Bear, fuck me, fuck my ass, fuck me hard…” he babbled and Obadiah grinned. He held his hips and started to fuck him in earnest. 

“You’re doing good, Baby Boy,” he praised him and moved a bit till his cock brushed over Clint’s prostate again. 

Clint arched his back and reached between his legs. He wrapped his hand around his dick and started to pump it. Obadiah let him. It was his first time and so he let him. He pounded his ass faster and Clint groaned and babbled, he worked his dick and moved frantically. 

“I’m… close, Papa Bear, I’m… I’m coming… I’m….” 

“Come for me, Clint,” Obie said and worked his ass harder and then Clint arched his back, screamed hoarsely and clenched his ass. And the pressure around his dick shoved Obadiah over the edge, too. He could feel his balls tighten and then he shot his load in Clint’s body. 

“Oh god,” Clint managed when he pulled out and the boy collapsed on the bed. He lay there like a puppet whose strings were cut, cum dribbled out of his puffy sphincter and he breathed as if he just ran a marathon. 

Obadiah sat down beside him, brushed a strand of hair out of his face and cupped his cheek. 

“Hey,” he smiled at him. “You okay?” 

Clint nodded, a blissful smile on his lips. He lay on the bed like a starfish and couldn’t move a finger. Obadiah chuckled and kissed his stomach, licked away a bit of his cum before he rose. 

“Where are you going?” Clint asked and Obie opened the door to the bathroom. He went in and came back a moment later with a wet washcloth and a towel. 

“Nowhere,” he said when he flopped down on the bed beside Clint again. He leaned over him and washed away the sticky cum and then kissed his stomach again. 

He lay down and pulled Clint into a hug. 

“Sleep, Baby Boy,” he whispered and kissed his head. 

“Yeah,” Clint mumbled, still a happy smile on his face. “Night, Papa Bear.”


	6. Chapter 6

**4 years earlier**

Obadiah opened the door to his apartment and went in. He half expected to find his apartment empty, probably robbed but when he smelled something coming from the kitchen he frowned, put his briefcase down beside the door to his office and went to the kitchen. 

He saw Clint standing behind the counter, a cutting board in front of him, and cutting carrots into tiny pieces with the biggest knife Obie had in his kitchen. There was a pot on the stove and the smell came from it.

Obadiah just watched the scene for a few moments, completely baffled. The boy took the carrots and threw them into the pot, stirred and went back to his cutting board. That’s when he sensed Obie. He startled, yelped and jumped back a few inches. 

“Jesus,” he muttered when he saw that it was him. “You’re quiet.” 

“Uh…” he said elaborately, then went over to look into the pot. He saw onions, celery and carrots and it smelled good already. “You cook?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “I mean, I hope it’s okay. I thought… I thought I could… uhm… do something… uhm… for you… when you come back and I had no idea when you would come back so I just thought I could make Spaghetti Bolognese because the sauce is easily reheatable and…” 

“Clint,” Obie interrupted him and when the boy looked up at him he smiled. “Thank you,” he said then. 

“So, you’re not mad?” Clint asked and Obie frowned once more. 

“No, why would I be mad?” He asked and removed his jacket, then loosened his tie and removed it, too. 

“Because… uhm… I didn’t ask if I can… you know… take your food and…” 

“Clint, calm down,” he said. “It’s okay,” he smiled. “I just had no idea you could cook.” 

“Yeah, uhm…” Clint blushed violently. “I learned it in the circus.” 

“In the circus?” Obie echoed, clearly confused now. 

“When I… when I ran away from the orphanage I literally joined a travelling circus.” 

“You joined a circus?” Obie blurted and cocked his head. 

“Yeah,” Clint nodded and turned to the pot to stir again. He went to the fridge, opened it, took out minced meat and threw it into the pot. Then he stirred once more. “Me and my brother.” 

“And where’s your brother now?” 

“Dunno,” Clint shrugged. “Don’t care,” he added a few moments later. 

“I’m sorry,” Obadiah said. He walked around the counter to the breakfast bar, sat down on one of the barstools and watched Clint cook.

Clint put sieved tomatoes in the pot, stirred and started to rummage through the spices. 

“Do you have bay leaves?” he asked a few moments later and looked at Obie. 

“Pretty sure I don’t,” he admitted. “I don’t cook very often.” 

“That’s okay,” Clint said and turned to him now. “We can buy some.” 

“Does that mean you agree to the deal?” Obie asked. 

Clint took a deep breath, pressed his lips together for a long moment, then nodded. 

“That’s good,” Obie said and smiled. 

And Clint nodded.

***

**1 year earlier**

Clint yawned and stretched his arms over his head when he woke. He blinked a few times and looked around. But when he saw the messed up towel it hit him like a brick. Obie had fucked him last night and he loved it! He turned his head and saw that he was alone in the bed. The shower in the bathroom ran and Clint yawned again. 

Slowly he turned onto his side, reached around himself and carefully touched his ass. 

“Ouch,” he moaned. He was a bit sore but not in a bad way, quite the opposite. 

The shower still ran and Clint stared at the door for a long moment, then he rose from the bed. He opened the door and found Obie still in the stall, just washing his shoulders. He didn’t look in his direction and Clint grinned, went over, opened the door and snuck in. The air was damp and the water warm and Clint wrapped his arms around the older man from behind. 

Obadiah startled and almost slipped. He cursed when he heard a chuckle behind him. But when he spotted Clint his expression softened immediately. He smiled and wrapped both arms around him. 

“Good morning,” Clint whispered and leaned in to kiss Obie. 

Obadiah smiled into the kiss. He caressed Clint’s back, let his hand run down to his ass and massaged his cheeks while his tongue touched Clint’s. 

They both explored each other’s mouths and Clint moaned when Obie ran his finger through his cleft. But when Clint winced slightly he stopped and stepped back.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked and Clint shook his head.

“No,” he said. “It’s just a bit sore.” 

“Dammit, baby boy, why didn’t you…” Obadiah started but Clint stopped him with another kiss.

“The good kind of sore,” he said with a smile. Obadiah scrutinized him for a long moment, water still running over his body before he nodded. 

“So, you’re okay?” he asked and Clint’s smile broadened. 

“More than okay,” he admitted. “It was… it was awesome. Thank you.” 

Obie looked down at him for a second but then he nodded and smiled, too. 

“No need to thank me,” he said and closed the distance between him and Clint again. He let his hands run over Clint’s chest and stopped at his nipples, took both of them between his fingers and twirled them a bit. Pain and pleasure surged through Clint and he sucked in his breath and let his head drop against the wall. 

“Yes,” he groaned. He ran his nails gently over Obie’s back and could hear him rumble a groan, too. 

“You like that?” Obadiah asked and when Clint nodded, he continued touching his nipples. He rubbed them, twirled them, sucked them and Clint felt his cock harden. Drops of precum started to run along his length when Obie nibbled at the sensitive nubs and he spread his legs a bit. 

Obadiah chucked quietly and leaned in to kiss him again. 

“I need to keep that in mind,” he said. “Maybe we can find out how sensitive exactly you are.” 

“Oh… oh yes,” Clint groaned and his cock actually twitched at the idea. 

Obie pressed him against the wall and let his hands run over his chest again, along his flanks and over his stomach to his cock. Slowly he wrapped one hand around his hard length. But then Clint could feel Obie’s hard dick touching his own and he looked down. Obadiah had both their cocks in one hand and Clint licked his lips. 

Warm water ran over his head, along his body and Obie used the slickness to run his hand along both their cocks, pressed them together so the heads touched and rubbed them while Clint leaned in and kissed him again hungrily. Slowly the heat in his lower abdomen increased and Clint whimpered in Obie’s mouth. Obadiah’s breathing sped up, too, and Clint didn’t break the kiss when he finally spilled. His seed ran over Obie’s hand but he didn’t stop moving it and it became almost unbearable but then Obadiah followed him over the edge as well. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 

For a long moment both men stood under the spray, breathing hard and just looking at each other, smiling. 

“Coffee?” Obie asked after a long moment and Clint nodded.

“Coffee,” he said. Obadiah reached for the shower gel, put a bit in his hand and handed the bottle to Clint and in a few minutes the two - wearing matching bathing gowns - went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

“Oh, what’s that?” Clint stopped when he saw a huge gift lying on the table in the dining area. 

“Right!” Obadiah said. “Tony sent it. It came yesterday but I forgot to tell you. Apparently that’s the birthday gift he mentioned.” 

“Can I open it?” Clint asked, his eyes wide. The gift was huge. It was in a long and slim package, wrapped in purple paper with a huge bow on top. 

“Clint, it’s for _you_. Of course you can open it,” Obie smiled but for a moment Clint saw a shadow flashing over his expression. “I’ll get some coffee.” 

“Thank you, Papa Bear,” Clint smiled and the shadow was gone. 

He went to the table and undid the bow. He opened the box and then stared disbelievingly.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. In the package lay the most beautiful bow he had ever seen. Black, sleek and… and simply beautiful. Beside it were a few arrows, made of the same material as the bow. 

“What is it?” Obadiah came over to him, two mugs in his hand and he gave one to Clint. 

Clint took a sip from his mug and gestured at the bow in the case. 

“Oh, wow,” Obie said and nodded appreciatively. 

Clint placed the mug on the table and reached for the bow. He took it out of the case. It fit perfectly in his hand. He cocked his head and scrutinized the bow and then switched it into his other hand. 

“Oh my god,” Clint blurted. “I can use it with both hands,” he said. 

“Is that good?” Obadiah asked. He had seen Clint shoot with bows before but he still had not much knowledge about archery. 

“Usually a bow is either made for right handed people or left handed people, you know? But I can use it with both hands equally,” he said and looked at Obadiah. “That’s… that’s awesome. Maybe I mentioned that I can shoot with both hands, I’m not sure, but Tony had… he had…” 

“Well, it’s good to have the best weapons manufacturer as a friend, right?” Obie said and smiled but his smile seemed a bit forced. 

“It definitely has its benefits,” Clint smirked. “What do you think, do you have time to come with me to the range when I test it?” 

“I don’t know,” Obie said slowly. “I have work to do and…” 

“Aww, come on,” Clint said. He put the bow aside and wrapped his arms around Obie. “Just a few minutes?” 

Obadiah scrutinized him, rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“As if I could deny you something,” he muttered. “All right. But just a few minutes.” 

“Yay!” Clint grinned and kissed him. “You’ll like it! It’ll be fun!”

“Come on, Baby Boy, drink your coffee, it’s getting cold.” 

And with a wink Clint took his mug and emptied it, only to jog out of the room to get dressed. 

Obadiah looked at the bow, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed together tightly but then he followed Clint to the dressing room with another sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**4 years earlier**

Four weeks later they shared a bed for the first time. 

Obadiah startled awake when he heard a scream. He looked around in his bedroom but couldn’t see anything. But the screams came again and he left his bed, put on his dressing gown and walked to the door. 

The boy’s room! They came from Clint’s room and with long strides he went over, put his ear against the door and listened. 

“No… please… don’t…” the kid yelped and without thinking twice Obie opened the door. 

Clint lay in his bed, his blankets tangled around him and he thrashed from one side to the other, clearly captured in a nightmare. His hands were fisted in the sheets and his forehead was covered in sweat. 

“Clint,” Obadiah said, switched on the light and went closer to him. He sat down on the bed beside him and took one of his hands. From one second to the other the boy was stock-still and a moment later he tore open his eyes. He stared at him, gasped and jumped backwards. Or at least he tried to but since his legs were still tangled in the sheets he almost fell out of the bed.

“Shhh,” Obie said and raised both his hands. “You’ve had a nightmare.” 

Clint stared at him for a few more moments, his eyes wide as saucers, but then he just faltered. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry. I… did I wake you?” 

“Nothing to be sorry,” Obie said and smiled gently. “We all have nightmares.” 

“Sorry for waking you,” Clint said again and wiped his face. 

“It’s okay,” Obadiah said but yawned only a moment later. 

“I shouldn’t be here,” Clint muttered. “It was… I’m no good, I just…”

“Clint,” Obie interrupted him. “I said it’s okay, didn’t I?” 

Clint nodded. 

“I know, we've known each other just a few weeks now but there’s one thing you need to know. I usually mean what I say,” he said. 

“Usually?” Clint said quietly and Obie chuckled. 

“Well, maybe not always when I have to negotiate with stubborn asses but otherwise, yes, I mean what I say.” 

“Okay,” Clint nodded again. He licked his lips when Obie rose and looked up at him. 

“Wanna come to my bedroom?” he asked and Clint’s eyes went wide. “Just to not be alone! My bed is big. You lie on one side, I lie on the other side. But if you get another nightmare you’re not alone.” 

Clint bit his lip and then, a long moment later, he nodded and followed Obie over to his bedroom. Obadiah went back in his bed and Clint lay down on the other side. 

A few minutes later he turned to face Obie. 

“Thank you,” he murmured sleepily. 

“What for?” Obie asked and Clint gestured vaguely around. 

“For… this,” he said. “You know…” 

Obadiah turned to face him and nodded slowly. 

“Sleep now,” he said quietly and smiled at the kid. And he actually closed his eyes and Obie did the same. 

He didn’t realize when he fell back asleep but when he woke again he just wanted to stretch, only to find Clint snuggled up to him, his head at his chest, breathing evenly. 

Carefully to not wake him he reached over to his nightstand, took his phone and looked at the time. He should get up but he didn’t want to wake Clint and so he just sent a quick mail to his assistant to tell her that he would come in later today. He put his phone back onto the nightstand, smiled and closed his eyes again. And only moments later he was asleep again as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a tiny update today. Next chapter will be longer again! Promised!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: consensual choking

**11 months earlier**

Clint loved the Lamborghini. This damn car was just perfect. Pretty, sleek, fast… and purple. He drove through the streets, his shades on and grinned when the music blasted out of the sound system.Whenever he had to stop at a red light he could literally feel the other people’s eyes on him… and his car. _His_ car. He still couldn’t believe it. He knew it had cost a fortune and yet, Obie had thrown the keys over to him and told him it was his now. 

The most expensive gift he had ever gotten before was a pair of sneakers. His brother gave them to him and Clint was pretty sure he had stolen them. But Obie? Obie had _bought_ this car and then given it to Clint. He didn’t even want to drive it because he always said he would probably need a shoehorn to get in and a can opener to get out again. 

Speaking about Obie… he just saw the Stark Industries building in the skyline and had an idea. He would visit Obie at work. Obie had asked him a few times to come see his office but it never happened before. Now he was close and he would visit him. 

To get to the Stark Industries building was not a problem. Finding a parking space in the underground garage beneath the building wasn’t difficult, too. He took the elevator and entered the lobby and then he stopped. There was a desk and a scarily looking lady in a suit. She looked up when she saw him coming and Clint wasn’t sure where to go so he went to her.

“Uh… is… uh… Obie here? Obadiah? Stane?” he said when he stood in front of the desk. 

“Do you have an appointment?” the woman asked and looked over the rim of her glasses.

“Uh… no?” he said. “Can you… uh… call him and tell him Clint is here?” 

“Only Clint?” she asked, her lips pursed, and Clint nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “He knows me.” 

She scrutinized him over the rim of her glasses for a long moment before she sighed audibly and reached for the phone. She talked a moment to someone and then she looked sternly at him. 

“You can go up,” she said and pointed at the elevator. “Fifty-seventh floor.” 

Clint smiled and thanked her and the woman pursed her lips again. He went to the elevator, called the cabin, stepped in and pressed the button for the fifty-seventh floor. 

He was nervous, he had to admit. He’s never been here. What if Obie was angry at him?

When he arrived at the fifty-seventh floor the door of the cabin went open and a woman stood in front of it. Clint went out and expected her to get in but she just looked at him and cocked her head.

“Mr. Barton?” she said and Clint blushed violently. 

“Uh… yes?” he said and then, “Yes, that’s me.” 

“Follow me, please,” she said with a smile. Clint walked with her through an office where a younger woman sat behind a desk. She scrutinized him but she didn’t say a word when the two of them passed her. The woman who had fetched him knocked at the door but didn’t wait, she just opened the door and went in. 

And Clint followed her. 

Obadiah sat behind a desk, turned to the window and talked to someone on the phone. He gestured at Clint that he had seen him, smiled and winked and turned back to his conversation. The woman smiled at him, too, and left the office. She closed the door and Clint looked around.

The office was huge. There was the desk beside the windows with two chairs for visitors in front of it. On the other side was a couch, a coffee table and two armchairs. On the third wall were shelves with loads of books. At the wall behind the couch was a painting and Clint looked at it. It was modern art - that much he could figure out - but he had no idea what it was supposed to be the painter had painted. He cocked his head and furrowed his brows while watching it. 

But when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder he actually startled. 

“Do you like it?” Obadiah asked and nodded at the painting. 

“I… uh… don’t know,” Clint admitted. “It’s… colorful.” 

Obadiah laughed. 

“So, you’re finally visiting me here?” he said and placed his hand on the small of Clint’s back. Shivers ran down his back at the small contact and he smiled at the older man. 

“I was in the area,” he said casually and when Obie raised a brow Clint blushed again. “I was driving around in the Lambo,” he said then and grinned when Obie laughed. 

“You really like it,” he said and Clint nodded. 

“It’s awesome,” he confirmed. He gestured around the office. “I like your office,” he said then and Obadiah smiled. 

“Really?” he asked and Clint shrugged again. 

“I’ve never been in an office like this before,” Clint said. “I’ve been in the office of our school director a few times or when I was in the orphanage. But they were nothing like this.” 

“Do you want me to show you around?” Obadiah asked and Clint nodded. Obie looked at his watch. “Most of the others are probably gone already but I can show you Tony’s office if you want. And his workplace,” he added. 

“Oh, that’d be cool,” Clint nodded. The two of them went to the door, Obie opened it and saw his secretary still sitting at her desk.

“Mrs. O’Sullivan,” he said and she looked up. “You can clock out. Go home.” 

The woman’s eyes widened but then she nodded. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stane,” she smiled. “Good afternoon.” 

“See you tomorrow,” Obie said. The woman shut off her computer, took her purse and left. 

Obadiah went with Clint to the elevator and they rode up to the fifty-eighth floor. The light was dimmed already and Obie pointed at a closed door. 

“That was Howard’s office,” he said. “Tony still doesn’t want to use it, so we just leave it.” 

“I wouldn't have thought Tony was so sentimental,” Clint said but Obadiah chuckled beside him. 

“Oh, he’s not. He’s just convinced his father will haunt him if he would ever sit his ass into his chair.” 

“Is that Tony’s office?” Clint asked and pointed at an open door. Obie nodded. 

“Yes,” he said. “But apparently he’s gone already.” 

“Unusual,” Clint said and Obie chuckled again.

“True,” he said. 

They walked down a corridor to a huge double door and Obadiah opened it. 

“And here’s our big conference room,” he said. The room was dominated by a huge, wooden table. 

“Wow,” Clint said. The table was big enough for thirty people and the chairs around it seemed very comfortable. Three of the walls were floor to ceiling windows, only the one with the door was solid. 

Clint went to the window and looked over the city. 

“Wow,” he said again. He turned around. “Everyone can see you up here,” he said then and Obie grinned. 

“We’re pretty high up here and through this glass no one can look in,” he said and Clint pursed his lips for a moment, then he started to smirk. 

“You mean, no one can see us here?” He bit his lower lip, leaned against the huge table and tried his best to give him a sultry come-hither look. 

“Mr. Barton,” Obie said with false indignation. “Are you trying to seduce me?” A sly smirk appeared on his face and Clint licked his lip.

“I hope to succeed,” he said, his voice lowered to sound more husky. 

Obadiah removed his jacket, loosened his tie and walked over to him. His smirk broadened when he looked down at Clint. He placed both his hands beside him on the table and was very close to Clint’s face now. And then he just closed the distance and pulled him into a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around him, let his hands trail along his back and squeezed his butt. Clint gasped and Obadiah used the moment to slide his tongue in Clint’s mouth with a hungry growl. 

He let his hand glide between Clint’s legs for a moment and Clint threw his head back. Obadiah nipped at his throat and Clint moaned huskily. But then he just wrapped his hands around Obadiah’s neck and he grabbed him and hoisted him up. Clint wrapped his legs around his waist and Obie grinned, when he could feel Clint’s hard dick rubbing against his belly. 

“Oh,” Obadiah purred in Clint’s ear. “Someone’s happy to see me.” 

“Someone’s more than happy,” Clint whispered. Obadiah walked forward and sat Clint on the edge of the table, his legs spread. 

He grabbed the hem of Clint’s shirt and pulled it over his head, threw it onto the floor unceremoniously and kissed his throat again. His hands roamed over Clint’s back and his arms and Clint groaned throatily. 

Obadiah shoved Clint back onto the table, his weight pressing him down and Clint moved his legs again, wrapped them around him again and threw his head back, his hands holding on Obie’s arms. 

Obadiah’s hand slid up and down Clint’s body, feeling his full chest and taut belly. 

“Look at you,” he purred. “When I picked you up you looked like a picked chicken and now look at you.” 

Clint groaned when Obadiah ran his hands over his lean form. 

“Pretty,” he murmured and Clint looked at him.

“Yes, Papa Bear,” he whispered. 

Obie’s mouth mapped out his chest, his lips seeking Clint’s nipples, sucking and tugging on them as his hands squeezed, cupped and caressed Clint’s thighs through his pants. 

“Please, Papa Bear,” he moaned while Obie’s lips, his tongue and his mouth explored every square inch of his upper body. His tongue traced his pecs, the muscle lines to his abdomen and finally grabbed his waistband and pulled his pants down. They landed on top of his shirt. 

Obadiah’s eyes fell on the dark spot on Clint’s blue briefs and his eyes darkened. He traced the outline of Clint’s hard cock with his tongue for a moment. 

“You have no idea what it does to me seeing you all hard, flushed and ready for me,” he groaned when he ran his hand over Clint’s straining bulge. His other hand cupped his own erection for a moment and he took in a deep breath. 

But then Clint almost jumped when Obadiah latched his mouth to his hard-on through the fabric of his briefs, sucked at it and Clint threw his head back. His hand ran over Obie’s head and he bit his lips. 

Obadiah’s breath came hard when he tried to get rid of the briefs but they refused to go and so he just grabbed the fabric and literally tore them off. 

“Aww, briefs, no,” Clint groaned. “I just bought them.” 

“I’ll buy you more, Baby Boy,” Obadiah growled and spread Clint’s legs. Hungrily he stared at his hard cock for a moment before he wrapped his hand around his length and pumped it a few times. Precum dribbled on his fingers and Cint’s breaths became raggedly. 

“Oh… oh god… oh please…” he panted and writhed on the table in front of Obadiah. His eyes dark with lust when he grabbed Clint’s ankles and hoisted them up, folded Clint almost in half and spread them. 

“Damn,” he groaned when he leaned in, licked with his flat tongue over Clint’s hole and felt him twitch in his hands. But he didn’t let go, he circled Clint’s pucker with his tongue, dipped in every now and then, licked and sucked and teased till Clint was a writhing mess and begged to be fucked. 

“Please, Papa Bear,” he babbled, “please, please, give me your cock, fuck my hole, fill me up and breed me, Papa Bear…” 

And finally Obadiah let go of Clint’s ankles. They dropped to the sides while he stood between them. With shaking hands he opened the button of his pants, opened his fly and his erection sprang into his hands.

Obie spat in his hand a few times, smeared it on his cock and then he lined up against Clint’s entrance. 

“Ready, Baby Boy?” he growled and Clint nodded with glassy eyes. 

“Please, Papa Bear,” he moaned and let his hand run over his own chest, squeezed his nipples and tugged at them almost violently. 

With one hard thrust Obadiah shoved in till he bottomed out. Clint threw his head back, his mouth open in a throaty scream. He actually managed to wait a few moments till Clint opened his eyes again, looked at him and then he started to move, started to fuck him. Slowly at first but then he sped up and Clint groaned loudly. 

Obie’s hands dragged up Clint’s chest, squeezed his pecs, flicked his thumbs over his nipples before they circled around Clint’s neck. His hands were strong and firm. Clint remembered them closing around his wrist all those years ago when he had tried to pinch his wallet. And now they pressed and squeezed his neck, obstructing his airways. And the restriction of air, it did something to Clint, caused him to feel a buzz come through his head.

“More…” he gasped. “More, Papa Bear.” 

Obie’s eyes widened and he got a little bit out of rhythm but then Clint grabbed his wrists, not to pull him off but to keep him squeezing harder. 

Obadiah groaned when he closed his hands a little bit tighter around Clint’s neck while Clint wrapped his legs around his waist and placed his feet behind his ass. 

“Close, Papa Bear,” he moaned and Obie reached down with one hand, wrapped his hand around Clint’s dick and and moved it a few times. And then his eyes rolled back in his head, he opened his mouth and Obadiah let go. The air rushed back in Clint’s lungs, the hard cock in his ass and Obie’s hands on his own dick shoved him over the edge so violently, he almost lost consciousness. He started to shake on the table and squeezed his hole.

“Oh god, Clint,” Obie hissed… and shot his load in his tight channel. 

“Fuck,” Clint mumbled when he could speak again. He reached up and ran his hands over Obie’s still clothed chest, a dopey smile on his lips. 

Slowly Obie pulled out and his cum dribbled down along Clint’s legs onto the table. Clint was completely spent and Obadiah ran his hands along his naked body. The boy shivered and moaned quietly. 

“Next time, though,” he said, “you warn me before you get kinky.” 

“It… just felt right, Papa Bear,” Clint murmured and smiled. 

Obie sighed, but with a fond smile on his lips. 

“Wait here,” he said and went to the door. Clint followed him with his eyes and ran his hands along his chest. He still shivered slightly but when he heard the door he startled and looked up. Obadiah stopped in the doorway, swallowed and licked his lips. He shook his head and smiled again. 

“Look at you, pretty Baby Boy,” he said. “A sight for sore eyes.” 

He came closer and now Clint saw the towel he had in his hand. He placed a kiss on Clint’s stomach before he started to clean him. 

Clint winced a bit when he rose and Obadiah looked at him concerned. 

“Are you okay?” he asked and Clint nodded.

“Just sore,” he said and the crease between Obie’s eyes deepened. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked and Clint realized what he meant. 

“No,” he said quickly. “No, the good kind of sore, you know, when you’ve been thoroughly fucked… and sated,” he smiled. 

Obie smiled and stepped closer to Clint, placed his hand behind the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Okay,” he sighed when he broke. “Let’s clean up the _evidence_ and then go home.” 

“Good idea,” Clint agreed. He angled for his clothes, looked at his torn briefs and sighed. “Aww, briefs, no,” he said again and Obie chuckled. 

“Guess you have to go commando now,” he said and started to grin. Clint put on his clothes while Obadiah just closed his pants and shirt. 

“See you at home,” Clint cooed and sauntered out of the conference room. 

“Hey, brat,” Obie called. “Aren’t you helping me clean up?” 

Clint chuckled but continued walking to the elevator. 

“Guess I have to put him over my knee when I’m home,” he muttered and wiped the table clean. The cleaning crew would wipe it down later again but he really didn’t want evidence left here. 

With a sigh he grabbed his tie and went to the elevator, too.


	9. Chapter 9

**11 months ago**

Marc Selby worked as a security guard for Stark Industries for more than twenty years now. He had seen many things happening in this company. But some things even he wasn’t used to seeing on screen. 

What he just saw, was one of those things. 

Obadiah Stane and a guy, barely legal, got it on in the big conference room on the table. He looked at his watch. It was late and almost everyone was gone. He clicked through his screens and saw that Mr. Stark’s office was empty. He looked at his phone for a long moment but then decided against calling him. But he would tell him tomorrow. 

He sat through his shift, did his job and at one point he saw that Mr. Stane and the boy were gone. 

But when his shift was over he just stayed a bit longer.

“Don’t want to go home?” his colleague Carl joked and Marc just shrugged. 

“There’s something I have to do,” he said and leaned back in his seat. 

“Tell me what it is,” Carl said and turned to him now. “Then you can go home and…” 

“No, that’s something I need to do myself,” he said. 

It was a delicate issue and it was better not too many people knew about it. 

Mr. Stark came in at nine a.m. and Marc waited till he was settled in office before he reached for the phone. 

“Yes,” the man said a moment later and Marc took a deep breath.

“Mr. Stark, here’s Marc Selby from security. There’s something you need to see.” 

Mr. Stark was quiet for a moment, then asked. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s… a delicate issue,” he said. “I would prefer to show you alone.” 

“All right, come up to my office,” Mr. Stark said and Marc quit the call. He gave Carl a sign that he should take over now and went to the elevator. 

Six minutes later he stood beside Tony Stark’s desk and watched him watch the video. 

“I… uh… wanted to show you first,” he said. “It’s… the boy seems pretty young and…” 

“I know him,” Mr. Stark interrupted him. “He’s old enough, believe me. He just looks younger than he is.” 

“Oh,” Marc said and blushed. “Then it’s…” 

“Okay,” Mr. Stark finished his sentence and smiled. “You did a good job, Mr. Selby.” 

Marc smiled and nodded before he finally went home.

***

“Obie!” Tony literally screamed when he stormed in his office.

Obadiah sat behind his desk and just read a few reports but when he heard Tony, he looked up. 

“What the fuck, Obie?” Tony yelled and slammed the door shut in Obie’s confused assistant’s face. The poor guy just tried to follow him but Tony was faster. 

“Tony,” Obie said and Tony pointed at him. 

“Don’t _Tony_ me,” he hissed. “I hope you're happy, that table in the conference room came straight from the heart of the Amazon rainforest. And now it must be burned!!”

Obie cocked his head and folded his legs. 

“You know that there’s this magic fluid,” he said. “It’s called disinfectant. Cleans everything.” 

“That’s not strong enough! It must be burned!” 

“Tony,” Obie sighed. “Aren’t you a little bit…” he waved his hand, “dramatic?” 

“I have seen things,” Tony said, placed his hand on Obie’s desk, pulled it away a moment later and seemed to deliberate if he had fucked Clint on this desk, too. “I have seen things I’ve never wanted to see. Things I’m not strong enough for.” 

“Yeah?” Obie said, a sly smirk on his lips. “Like you and Rhodey banging on every flat surface in the mansion or the house in Malibu?” 

“That’s… something different,” Tony said slowly. “That’s my private house and this is work space.” 

Obadiah sighed again. 

“All right,” he said. “Maybe you’re right. But Clint came visiting me yesterday and… well… we got carried away.” 

“The guard called me and asked me if the boy is even old enough,” Tony hissed. “He thinks you’re some kind of perv.” 

“What did you say?” Obadiah asked slowly.

“I told him that I know Clint and that he’s old enough. He is old enough, right?” Tony asked and squinted his eyes.

“Tony, you’ve been at his birthday party, remember?” Obie sighed.

Tony glared at him some more. 

“You know I said I would never touch him as long as he’s underage and I waited,” Obie said. “And now he is old enough and we’re accountable to none.” 

“I know that, Obie,” Tony said and deflated. He slumped down in the chair in front of the desk and wiped his face. “I just… I don’t want anyone to… what if someone talks?” 

“Who should talk?” Obie asked and Tony shrugged.

“Someone who’s angry at you or at me or at the company, I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt, least of all Clint, do you understand me?” 

Obadiah cocked his head and scrutinized him.

“Hey, I like Clint,” Tony said. “He’s through a lot of shit and…” 

“I understand you, Tony,” Obadiah said and nodded. 

Tony rose and went to the door. 

“I hope you had fun,” he winked. “But the table will be burned.” 

“You’re a drama queen, Tony,” Obe laughed.

***

**Six weeks later**

Security guard Marc Selby was nervous. He stood in front of the door of the Chief of security and took a deep breath before he knocked. He had no idea why he was called to his superior, but he was sure he’d done nothing wrong. 

“Come in,” his boss called and Marc opened the door. 

Chief of security Milkins sat behind his desk and gestured at the chair in front of it. 

“Selby,” he smiled and Marc relaxed a bit. He wouldn’t smile if he was angry at him, right? 

“You wanted to see me?” Marc said and sat down. 

“Yes,” Milkins nodded and took a file from his desk. “I have a proposition for you.” 

“A… proposition?” Marc frowned. 

“Yes,” Milkins said. “Your file is impeccable.” 

“Thanks, sir,” he said. 

“I don’t know if you know, but in two weeks the new factory in New Jersey opens. And we need someone to lead the security team. I recommended you and the higher--ups said, if you want the job, you’ll get it. So, what do you say?” 

“You mean… _I_ would be Chief of security of the new factory?” Marc stammered. 

“Yes,” Milkins nodded. “That means more responsibility but also more money.” 

“Wow,” Marc breathed. “I mean… wow, that… I didn’t expect that.” 

“What did you expect?” Milkins asked, He leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach.

“I don’t know,” Marc admitted. “But definitely not getting a promotion.” 

“Give yourself some credit, Selby,” Milkins chuckled. “You’re good and we need good people in this job.”

“Okay,” Marc said with a smile. “Yes, I’ll take the job.” 

“Good,” Milkins’ smile broadened. “You’ll get the new contract in a few days. Sign it and send it back and then you’re Chief of security, too.” 

“Thanks, boss!” Marc grinned. He rose and went to the door. He would call his wife immediately. Chief of security Marc Selby! That sounded good. His wife would be delighted and with more money they could finally think about moving out of the flat and buying a house. An own house! With a garden for the kids!

Chief of security Milkins waited till Selby had closed the door and then a few more minutes before he reached for the phone and dialed a number. 

“Mr. Stane?” he said as soon as he heard the other man’s voice. “It’s done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I watched while writing this ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**4 years earlier**

Clint sat at the table, stared into a book and frowned. His brows were wrinkled and Obie was pretty sure he could actually _hear_ him think. 

“What the everloving fuck is that supposed to be,” Clint eventually mumbled and scratched his head. 

“What’s up?” Obadiah asked, got up from his desk and walked over to him. 

“This,” Clint sighed and shoved the book over to him. Obadiah looked at the page, frowned, put his finger in to keep the page and closed the book to look at the cover. 

“Mathematical analysis,” he said and sighed. He opened the book again and shoved it back.

“This is… that makes no sense,” the boy whined and sat back. “Why do I even need a diploma?” 

“We talked about it, right?” Obadiah sat down again, reached for the book again and looked in it. “Damn, it’s really been a long time I had to do this,” he muttered and stared at the page, too. 

“It’s homework,” Clint sighed. “And I’m too dumb for this sh…. stuff.” 

“You’re not dumb,” Obadiah said. He pursed his lips for a long moment before he rose. 

“Come on,” he said. “Put on your shoes and jacket, take your book, we’re going to visit someone.” 

“Whom?” Clint asked and then he cocked his head. “And now? It’s late.” 

“I’m pretty sure he’s still awake,” Obie muttered. “He never seems to sleep.” 

“He?” Clint asked warily and leaned back in his chair. “Who’s he?” 

Obadiah grinned. 

“You’ll see,” he said. “I don’t want to spoil the fun.” 

“Fun,” Clint echoed. “Uh huh.” 

“Are you ready?” Obadiah asked and Clint shook his head. He hurried out of the room to his room, put on his Chucks and a hoodie and came back. 

“Is this okay?” he asked and Obie nodded. 

“Sure,” he said. “Don’t forget your book.” 

Clint took it, took his notepad, too, and followed Obie to the garage. He climbed behind the wheel of his Mercedes and Clint went around to sit on the passenger’s seat. He buckled in and looked at Obie expectantly. 

“You’ll see very soon,” he said when he looked at the boy and his curious expression. 

“Fine,” Clint grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. “Don’t tell me. See if I just die here.” 

Obie drove quietly while Clint sulked on the seat beside him. They drove to an old mansion with huge walls around it and an equally huge iron gate. Clint involuntarily slid down a bit and looked at Obie when he pressed a button on the intercom in front of the gate. 

“Jarvis, it’s me, Obadiah,” he said. “I need to speak to _him_.” 

“He’s in his workshop, Mr. Stane,” a distinguished british voice said with a sigh. “Come in.” 

“Told you, he rarely sleeps,” he grinned and Clint was really nervous now. Whom would he meet in a few minutes? And why was Obie so secretive?

They stopped in front of the building and Clint got out of the car. He looked at the mansion warily. This reminded him of the horror movies he had watched with his brother back then. But Obadiah didn’t seem to mind, he just walked over to the door and rang the bell. 

The british voice told him that the door was open and that they could enter. 

“Is he still in his workshop?” Obadiah said to no one once inside the building. 

“Yes, sir,” a bodiless voice answered and Clint startled and looked around. 

“Jarvis is an AI,” Obie said. “He’s keeping things going here.” 

“A… a what?” Clint asked and followed him through the corridor to a door. 

“An artificial intelligence,” the voice said. “Mr. Stark built me.” 

“O-okay,” Clint said and looked around again. 

Obadiah opened a door and Clint saw stairs leading down in the basement. Light shone up from down there and music blared up to them. Metallica, when Clint remembered correctly. 

“I just hope he’s wearing clothes,” Obie muttered and stomped his foot on the first step a few times. 

“Tony!” he yelled to drown out the music. “I’m coming down now and I have company.” 

The music turned down and a voice shouted up. 

“Don’t worry, Rhodey is visiting his mom.” 

Obadiah sighed relieved, nodded at Clint and went down the stairs. And Clint followed him. 

And then he stopped and stared awe-struck.

The whole basement was a huge, ultra-modern workshop, lit by countless neon-tubes. There were machines and gadgets and… was that a robot? 

Between all this stuff stood a man in his early twenties, dark hair, sexy goatee. He wore worn-out jeans and a tank-top and had goggles on his head. Everywhere on his naked arms Clint could see black smudges of only god knew what. 

He looked up when he saw Obadiah walk down, looked at his work, realized that Clint was here, too, and cocked his head. 

“Want to introduce your friend?” he asked and Obadiah turned to him.

“Clint, this is Tony Stark,” he said before he turned back to Tony, “Tony, this is Clint.” 

“That’s… uh…” Clint stammered and swallowed hard. Sure, he had known that Obie worked for Stark Industries but he never expected to actually meet the infamous Tony Stark in person. “Hi,” he eventually managed. 

“Hi,” Tony said, too, and came over to them, a broad smile on his lips. “So, what brings the two of you down to my cave?” 

“As a diploma user, maybe you can tell Clint how useful math will be in life,” Obie said. “I’m afraid Clint is feeling a little...blocked, with his work. And I’m afraid I haven’t done what he’s been studying in a long time. So, would you consider giving him some help?”

“I suppose, if you would mind telling me who Clint is...” Tony remarked, scrutinizing Clint again. “I mean, I’m pretty sure you don’t have any nephews, and I’m your only godchild so…”

“He’s a friend,” Obie said and Clint blushed violently beside him. 

“A friend,” Tony echoed. “Uh huh.” 

He turned to Clint.

“Would you mind if I talk to Obie one-to-one for a moment?” he said then. 

Clint shook his head and looked around curiously when the two walked away. Tony really had lots of interesting stuff here but the coolest thing was the robot. It beeped and _whined_ when he came closer to look at it. 

“Hey, you,” Clint couldn’t hold back and the robot’s beeping sounded actually happy now. 

Tony talked to Obie in a corner of the workshop and Clint couldn’t understand what they were saying but Tony moved his hands around a lot and gestured wildly while Obie talked quietly. 

Clint walked to one of the workbenches to look at it and the robot followed him, beeped and whined again. 

“... sugar daddying a boy, until he’s of legal age for sex?” Clint could hear Tony hissing right now and he looked at him. Apparently Tony saw that he could hear him and he pressed his lips shut. He couldn’t understand Obie’s answer but eventually Tony raised both his hands, an apologetic smile on his lips. 

“So, sugar baby,” he said when they were back with Clint. “My dad was an asshole.” 

Obie’s expression soured and Clint frowned. 

“Uh… okay?” he said but Tony just continued. 

“But there was _one_ piece of advice he gave me that was really helpful.” 

“Okay,” Clint repeated. Tony reached out and pointed at Clint’s forehead. 

“No one can take away what’s in there,” he said. 

“Uh…” Clint managed. He really had no idea what to say now. 

“People can take everything from you. Your money, your house, your car, everything, but no one can take what you know.” 

“Unless they destroy your brain,” Clint said and Tony blinked, then turned to Obie. 

“You’re right, he _is_ witty.” 

Obie smiled and shrugged and Tony gestured with his hand and Clint handed him the book.

“And now, show me your math problem.”

***

**10 months earlier**

Clint startled when the phone rang. He lay beside Obadiah, his arm wrapped around Clint’s waist. He had snored a bit but Clint was used to it by now. After all, they slept for almost 3 years together in a bed. 

But the phone _did_ wake him. Obie groaned, removed his arm and - with a groan - rolled around to his nightstand. He turned on the light, reached for his phone and looked at it. 

“Dammit,” he muttered, sat up and took the call. 

“Tony,” he said without greeting the other man. “It’s dark-oh-thirty!” 

Clint looked at him and Obie mouthed he should go back to sleep. He himself went out of the bedroom and shuffled to the living room. Clint whined a bit. It was cold at his back now and he pulled the sheet over himself but he missed the warmth of Obie’s body behind him already. 

He lay there for a while while Obie was gone and waited but when he didn’t come back - 40 minutes now - he sighed, wrapped the sheet around himself and shuffled to the door, too. 

He found Obie sitting on his couch, the phone still pressed to his ear, talking to Tony. Clint shuffled over to him. 

When Obie saw him he put a hand over the speaker. 

“Why are you up?” he asked and Clint shrugged. 

“When do you come back?” he asked instead of an answer. Obie still listened and pointed at the phone apologetically. Clint sat down on the couch beside him, pulled his knees up and placed his head on Obie’s leg.

Obadiah absentmindedly put his hand on Clint’s head, ran his fingers through his hair and continued talking to Tony on the phone. He scratched Clint’s scalp lightly and Clint almost started to purr. It felt so good and shivers ran down his spine and he got goosebumps. 

Obie ran his hand along Clint’s arm now, ran it over his chest and teased his nipple a bit. And now Clint actually started to purr. When Obie tugged at his nipples he couldn’t hold back a moan. He tried to stifle it since Obadiah was still on the phone but his nipples were really sensitive and his dick started to grow under the sheet. Clint reached down, palmed his cock and almost moaned again. 

Obie looked at him pointedly and Clint grinned and slid down to the floor. The sheet slid away and revealed his naked body. He held Obie’s eyes when he crawled between his legs. Obie spread them and licked his lips when Clint reached for his pajamas. He pulled them down and took out Obadiah’s cock. He was half hard already, leaked precum and with a smirk Clint put his elbows on Obie’s knees and lapped it up. He looked up again, saw Obie swallow, and then wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. 

Obadiah stroked Clint’s head gently, and reached out with his foot, pressing his toes against Clint’s cock. 

Clint closed his eyes and concentrated on sucking Obie off, he wrapped one hand around the shaft and the other one cradled his balls. He ran them through his fingers, massaged them while he bobbed his head up and down. It was so hot and he really loved to have his fat cock in his mouth, to lick it, to taste it, to massage it with his tongue, to circle around the head, to feel it twitch, to taste his cum, to feel his massive balls between his fingers. 

Clint whimpered softly around Obadiah’s dick, trying to keep quiet, but it wasn’t easy. Obie’s cock was so hard, Clint was hard, and Obie’s foot did magical things between his legs. He had to concentrate not to hump his leg like a horny dog. 

But when Obie let loose a very low, heavy, sigh of pleasure Clint could actually hear Tony’s voice through the speaker. 

“You’re getting your dick serviced by Barton, aren’t you?” he asked. 

“Well…” Obadiah managed and Clint almost choked as a laugh burst out of him, pulling off Obie’s cock, covering his mouth with a mixture of coughs and chuckles coming out.

“We’ll talk tomorrow then?” Obie asked, an audible click heading from the phone.

Obie let the phone drop onto the couch beside him and concentrated on Clint now. His hand ran through his hair, guided his head and set the speed and Clint just opened his mouth, relaxed his throat, let Obie fuck into his mouth while he somehow still managed to run his foot along Clint’s hard-on. 

“Oh fuck, Baby Boy,” Obadiah groaned and came. Clint closed his mouth, tried to swallow every single drop but it was too much. Some of it ran out of the corner of his mouth, dropped onto his chest and onto the floor. Clint sat back, a happy smile on his face and a still rock hard cock between his legs. 

“Come here,” Obie whispered when he could breathe again. Clint obeyed. Obie placed his hand on Clint’s cheek, kissed him and reached down, wrapped his hand around his cock and flipped his thumb over the head. It didn’t take too much, just a few quick moves with his hand. Tears poured from Clint’s eyes, as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, before it slammed into him with full force. He moaned in Obie’s mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Fuck,” Clint groaned. 

Obadiah grinned. 

“Come on,” he said and held his hand out for Clint to take. “Let’s go to bed. It’s late and I’m tired.” Clint smiled. 

“All right, Papa Bear.”


	11. Chapter 11

**4 years earlier**

When they got back from Tony’s mansion they just went to bed. And when they woke up the next morning, Clint decided to ask.

“Tony’s dad, was he really...” Clint asked when they sat in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

“I knew him for a long time, Clint. We were best friends, roommates in college. Uh, but...” Obie sighed. “I could see… he might have been obsessed with Steve Rogers, Captain America, who he knew in WWII and… when he disappeared... he was so focused on finding him, and unfairly compared Tony with him.”

Obie dragged a hand over his face and took a sip from his coffee.

“And then the drinking,” he added.

Clint froze, memories of black eyes, bloody noses and beer bottles thrown at his head came rushing back.

“Did he... hurt, Tony?” Clint asked, shaking a little.

Obie noticed and slowly placed his hand on Clint’s. 

“No, no his mother wouldn’t let it get that far, but it was far enough with the verbal bullshit Howard spat out,” Obie admitted. “I might be snarky, but the one time I caught Howard roughly shoving Tony aside when he got in Howard’s way....”

Obie squeezed Clint’s hand.

“I let him know I’d feed him his teeth if I ever caught Tony with a mark on him...” Obie let out a breath. “He kept his distance from Tony, obviously worried about setting me or Maria off. And that just worsened things between them.”

Clint let out a shaky breath, and leaned his head against Obie’s shoulder.

“His knight in shining armor,” Clint joked.

“Eh, that’s Rhodey,” Obie explained. “James Rhodes, also Tony’s college roommate.” 

Obie chuckled. “Tony went to college early, like 15 and met Rhodey, who, basically, kept Tony out of trouble… still does.”

“That’s good,” Clint said. “I mean, that he has someone who looks out for him.” 

“You know,” Obadiah said. “He may be a genius, but sometimes he’s just a dumbass. Working himself into unconsciousness, drinking too much, that kind of stuff. Rhodey keeps it at bay.” And a moment later he added, “Mostly."

“And what happened to Tony’s dad?” Clint asked after a while. 

“He died,” Obadiah said. “He and… and Maria had a car accident. They are both dead.” 

“Oh god,” Clint breathed. He cast his eyes down. “How… how old was he?” 

“Nineteen,” Obie said. Clint could feel his eyes on him when he nodded. 

“I was six when my parents died,” he said then.

“Tell me,” Obadiah begged and Clint took a deep breath. 

“It was bad enough, a car accident, too… but he was drunk, always drunk. I would’ve been okay with him dying,” Clint said. “But did he have to take my mom with him?! She’s suffered enough.”

“Oh, Clint,” Obie said and closed his eyes for a moment. Of course he knew Clint’s parents were dead, but until now he had never talked about it. 

“They sent us - me and my brother - to the orphanage but that was even worse. Never enough food, never enough clothes that fit, never enough from anything. We ran away. We joined the circus, it was… better, you know.” 

“Why did you leave the circus then?” Obie asked, not accusingly, just curious. 

“My brother… he started to drink, too, he stole from them and… they threw both of us out,” he said and looked at him now. “And you know the rest.” 

“I’m sorry,” Obie said and he actually meant it. 

“Well,” Clint said and shrugged. “It has something good, too. If they hadn’t thrown me out, I’d never tried to steal your wallet and we would’ve never met.” 

“If you put it that way,” Obie said and a small smile appeared on his lips. 

Clint smiled but then Obadiah looked at his watch and sighed. 

“It seems someone here has to go to school,” he said and winked at Clint. “And another someone has to go to work.”

***

**9 months earlier**

Clint chewed his lower lip and watched Obadiah coming into the kitchen. He winced again when he went to the coffee maker and started the machine. Clint closed the book he just read in. Engineering 101. 

“Still hurts?” he asked and Obie turned around. 

“It’s nothing,” he said but he groaned when he opened the cupboard to get a mug. 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” Clint said and took a sip from his mug. 

“It’s just… my stomach. Maybe I ate something wrong,” Obie said and turned around to lean against the counter. He was pale, Clint noticed and had sweat on his forehead. His tie wasn’t bound correctly and whenever he tried to do something he winced in pain. 

“Why don’t you.. .uh… let a doctor take a look?” Clint asked. He was worried about him but Obie just played it down. 

“It’s nothing, Baby boy,” Obadiah tried to smile but it was more like a grimace. 

“Uh huh,” Clint said and opened his book again. 

With a wince Obie sat down on the bar stool beside Clint and took a sip from his coffee. Clint reached over and placed his hand on Obie’s forehead.

“What are you doing?” he asked and Clint closed his book again and turned to him.

“You’re burning up,” he stated. “You’re clearly in pain and you haven’t eaten in the last two days. You’re sick, Papa Bear!” 

“I’m not sick,” Obie said and tried to sound convincing. He failed miserably. 

“Look,” Clint said, “I know we’re in a relationship where you fuck me, pay me and I scream your name in pleasure,” he said, earning a small chuckle from Obie. “But... I think I can do more, and that’s looking out for you.”

He reached over and put his and over Obie’s and the other man laced his fingers with Clint’s, wincing slightly. 

“I know you do, Baby boy. And you brighten my day like the sun,” Obie said. “But we have an important meeting today and I need to be there.” 

“But…” Clint started but Obie raised a finger and he saw him wince again.

“The moment the meeting is over you come and pick me up and we go to a doctor afterwards,” he said. 

“Okay,” Clint said and nodded slowly. “But there’s one thing you have to promise me.” 

“Yeah?” Obie cocked his head and regretted it only a moment later because he scrunched up his face and Clint was tempted to call the doc immediately. 

“Yeah,” he said instead. “If it becomes worse, you go to a doctor instantly.” 

“Yes, mom,” Obie said and managed a grin. He took Clint’s hand, pulled it up and pressed a kiss against his knuckles. “I promise.” 

“Okay,” Clint said again. 

Obadiah left the apartment ten minutes later. Clint took a shower, drank another cup of coffee and just wanted to grab his bow and his stuff to drive to the range when his phone rang. It was Pepper and she told him Obie passed out in the lobby of Stark Industries and was now on his way to the hospital. 

“Fuck!” he cursed and hit the wall beside him. “I told him he should go to a doctor immediately but…” 

“Clint,” Pepper interrupted him. “Calm down, okay? I’ll send Happy to drive you to the hospital. Tony knows and he said you probably shouldn’t drive yourself.” 

“Okay, thank you,” he said. 

He put on his shoes and a jacket, took his phone and went down to the lobby to wait for Happy.

***

Clint paced in the waiting room. Tony and Rhodey were here, too. And that was good because Tony was Obie’s emergency contact and the doctors only talked to him, not to Clint.

They had told him that Obadiah needed surgery and wheeled him away. 

“Clint,” Rhodey said and his head snapped up to look at the other man. “You’re destroying the carpet.”

“Huh?” Clint blinked confused. He hasn’t done anything, has he?

“You’re walking back and forth constantly and you’ll leave a groove soon,” he said and now Clint looked at his feet. 

“It was a joke,” Tony sighed and rose, went to Clint, grabbed his arm, led him to a chair and sat him down. “Sit down and don’t ruin the carpet.” 

“What… what if…” 

“He’s a stubborn goat… or bear,” Rhodey said and looked at Clint. “But it’s that same stubbornness that’ll help him pull through, just as it got him into this mess.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if...” Clint leaned his head back with an unhappy sigh.

“We’d look out for you Clint,” Tony said earnestly and looked at him.

“I know that but… I’d be sad… Obie...” Clint looks down at his clasped hands.

“You really like him,” Tony stated and Clint looked up.

“Of course I do! And I…” he started but got interrupted when a doctor came in.

“Mr. Stark?” he asked and Tony patted Clint’s hand for a moment before he rose and went to him.

“How’s he doing?” he asked and the doctor nodded slowly.

“Mr. Stane had a ruptured appendix,” he said. “We have removed it and he’s okay now. He’s in postanesthesia recovery now and you can go to him when he wakes up.” 

“Can he come with me?” Tony asked and pointed at Clint. 

The doctor scrutinized him for a moment, then nodded. 

“Sure,” he said. “But only a few minutes. Mr. Stane needs rest now.” 

“Thank you,” Clint smiled and Tony put his arm around his shoulder. 

“See? Everything will be fine,” he said. 

Twenty minutes later a nurse came in to tell Tony that Obadiah was awake now and the two went to him. Rhodey smiled reassuringly but he stayed on his chair.

Clint stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Obie lying in the hospital bed. He looked ten years older, pale and somehow smaller. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed and hurried over to him. He took his hand and a tear ran over his face when he saw the other man’s weak smile. 

“I’m sorry,” Obie whispered and Clint blinked confused. Tony came over, too, but he kept quiet, let them have a moment.

“Sorry? What for? For not listening to me? For not going to the doctor?” 

“I’m sorry I worried you, Clint,” he said quietly. 

“Yes, you did,” Clint said but he smiled and held Obie’s hand in his. With his other hand he reached over and caressed Obadiah’s cheek. “But I’m glad you’re getting better now.” 

“Next time…” Obie started but then he stopped and had to swallow slowly, “next time I will listen to you. I promised you safety and security, and I can’t do that if I don’t ensure mine, huh?”

“Just… let me help you next time, will you?” 

“I will,” Obadiah smiled but then he yawned and the nurse came in to shoo them out.

“You’ll have your dad back home in a few days,” she said and smiled at Clint and he could actually feel the heat in his ears. Tony coughed beside him to hide the chuckle and he grabbed Clint’s arm and led him out of the room. 

He just wanted to complain when Tony raised his finger.

“She’s not wrong, though,” he said. “After all, you call him daddy.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Clint grumbled and punched his shoulder but followed him to the waiting room.


	12. Chapter 12

**9 months earlier**

Tony and Rhodey took Clint with them to the mansion where he had a guest room whenever he wanted to stay. He said he could stay in Obie’s apartment but Tony didn’t even listen to him. They just took him to the mansion and that was that. But Clint had to admit he was thankful he had people around him. He hated it to stay alone in the apartment when Obie was away for some time but now it was even worse. 

A week later Obadiah was released from the hospital. Clint had visited him each day, had told him about his day, about his training at the range, about college, about Tony and Rhodey and everything that came to his mind. And they didn’t tell the nurses otherwise. For them Clint was Obie’s son and he could stay with him as long as he wanted. 

“It’s good to be home,” Obie sighed when he sat down on his couch. He leaned back and let his head drop against the backrest.

“The doctor said you should lie down,” Clint said and hovered over him. 

“The doctor’s not here and I hope you don't rat me out,” Obie grinned. 

“I should,” Clint said and pretended to deliberate. But then he just flopped down beside him. “I’m glad you’re home,” he said and looked up at him. 

Obadiah smiled fondly. Clint called his apartment _home_ and he liked that. 

“I mean,” Clint continued, “It was nice with Tony and Rhodey but…” he looked up again. “I like it better here with you.” 

“Good to know,” Obie chuckled.

“And now,” Clint kissed his shoulder. “Let me take care of you.” 

“I’d like that,” Obadiah said, not knowing that he would regret that sentence only four days later. Clint drove him nuts with his hovering.

“I just had an appendicitis, not a heart attack or something worse!” he bellowed when Clint refused to let him leave the apartment to go to his office. 

“The doctor had said you have to stay at home for at least a week,” Clint yelled back. “You’re back for only four days and you are not going to that damn office! Last time you broke down in the hallway!” 

“I just want to look if everything is okay and…” 

“They would call you if they need you!” 

Obadiah cocked his head and glared at the young man, who stood opposite of him, his arms folded over his chest. 

“To get out of here, you’ll need to go through me. And I know you’re not up for the usual fun way you get me to move,” Clint said smugly.

“Oh, your ass is going to pay for that, whether I fuck it with my cock, or something else!” Obie growled.

“What else is there?” Clint asked, confused. He dropped his arms and looked at him puzzled. 

“Wha… you know… dildos and… and stuff,” Obie said. He was now as confused as Clint was. “You know dildos, right?” 

Clint could feel the heat in his ears when he shook his head. 

“Oh baby boy,” Obie grinned. “You win. I’ll stay home. Off with the pants and onto the bed.” 

“But the doctor said you should take it easy and…” 

“Don’t worry, I will not overextend myself,” he said with a smirk and Clint felt more heat creep into his cheeks. “”Why are you still dressed?” 

“Uh…” Clint managed but then he hurried to the bedroom, dropping his clothes on the way there and knelt on the huge bed until Obie arrived. 

“A sight for sore eyes,” Obadiah murmured when he took in the scene in front of him. Clint knelt on the bed, faced the wall and he could see his firm bubble butt. He had spread his legs a bit and his hard cock was dangling between his legs. Goosebumps littered his pale skin and he actually flinched slightly when Obie let his hand run over his ass. 

“Hey, baby boy,” he whispered and kissed his cheeks. “It’s just me.” 

“I… know,” Clint said and Obie could hear his voice wavering. “It’s just…” 

Obadiah let his hand run over his back and then reached out to his face, turned it so the kid would look at him. 

“You’re nervous, right?” he asked and after a moment Clint nodded. 

“But you trust me?” 

“You know that I do,” he said and Obadiah smiled, leaned in and kissed him. 

And then he rose, went to his dresser, opened one of the cupboards and rummaged through it until he found what he had searched. A box, made of dark wood. 

Clint had seen it but never dared to look into it. 

Obadiah brought it over to the bed, placed it beside him and opened it. 

Clint turned his head and looked over his shoulder when Obie pursed his lips and looked at the stuff inside the box. 

“I think,” he said slowly, “we start with this.” 

He took out a small purple egg shaped thing, with a cable connected to some sort of remote control. 

“What’s that?” Clint asked curiously. 

“Something you’ll like,” Obadiah grinned. He took the bottle with lube from the nightstand and smiled at Clint. He poured lube on his fingers and started to prep Clint thoroughly, first with one finger, then with two and eventually with three. Clint moaned already when he pulled out, left his hole open and gaping. He shivered in anticipation as he felt the cold plastic at his ass and when Obadiah breached him a bit he slumped down, panting in the sheets and shifting his hips in arousal. 

“Already so excited?” Obie teased as he stood behind Clint. 

“Please, papa bear,” he whined. Obie turned the switch on and Clint gasped in shock. 

“Oh fuck!” Clint quivers, his ass jiggling, and some sweat building on his skin as Obie worked the vibrator egg around his hole, circling it around and relishing in the sounds and sight of Clint’s pleasure.

“Ohhh. There we go, you’re softening up now, baby bird,” Obie moaned lowly. “Don’t hold back, let yourself feel the pleasure. It’ll help loosen you up for more fun with the toys later.”

Clint gasped at the feeling of the egg being pushed harder against his hole and the promise Obie made. 

“Ohh... I don’t know… if I could… handle any-aahhh! More!” Clint gulped, holding back a shout as Obie kissed his ass cheek and upped the strength of the vibrations a little.

“Oh, don’t be modest,” Obie purred. “You can do so much, and you hold my cock so tightly, I don’t believe you can’t handle these toys.” He caressed Clint’s leg and felt him shivering in pleasure. 

“Mmm... Obie… you say such dirty things,” Clint groaned and spread his legs, leaking precum onto the sheets. Obadiah reached between his legs and wrapped his hand around Clint’s hard cock, flicking his thumb over the head. He licked off the salty fluid and moaned himself. 

“Only the truth, baby boy,” Obie assured when Clint wriggled his ass. For a moment he only heard the sounds of the vibrator egg and Clint’s heavy aroused panting. 

But when he removed the toy and put it aside. Clint whined and moved his ass back and Obadiah let his hand fall onto his cheeks a few times. 

Clint groaned in pain and pleasure but he stopped and waited for Obie to continue. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide when he saw the thing he held in his hand. 

“Is that…” he asked and Obadiah grinned. 

“Yes, a dildo,” he said. “It’s made of silicone.” Clint scrutinized the black silicone dildo curiously and Obie showed it to him. It was a little bit bigger than his own dick, longer and thicker, but not too much to hurt Clint. 

“Okay,” Clint said, nodding eagerly. 

“Ready, baby boy?” Obie asked and Clint again. 

“Yes, papa bear,” he sighed and Obadiah poured some more lube onto the dildo. He placed the toy at his entrance, looked up to Clint, smiled… and breached him. Clint sighed and closed his eyes. 

“Is it too much?” Obie asked when Clint groaned throatily.

“No, no… not yet.” Clint’s answer made Obie hum and he stopped fucking him with the silicone dildo. 

“We should probably have a safe word, something you’ll remember to shout as a sign we should stop,” Obie said. 

“Ah..umm...Stark?” Clint suggested.

Obie pulled the dildo away, and Clint looked over his shoulder as Obie fixed him with a dull stare.

“Seriously?” He asked.

“Well, I’ll remember, and it’s a word we both know and it would be good as a signal to stop,” Clint said.

“And maybe kill the mood,” Obie muttered. Clint opened his mouth to retort, but Obadiah placed the didlo back where it was before and Clint cut himself off with a horny moan. 

Obie placed his left hand on Clint’s ass cheeks and rubbed them while he fucked him with the silicone toy. And every now and then he spanked his cheeks, maybe a bit harder than he would have without the ‘Stark’ comment. But Clint didn’t seem to mind, he liked it a lot according to the hoarse groans and the amount of precum dripping onto the sheets between his legs. 

“Oh yes, papa bear… yes… ahh… please… fuck me… ah… yes, yes, please… ah… faster please… ah…” he babbled and tried to move his ass back against Obie’s hand with the dildo. 

“Don’t,” Obadiah commanded when Clint reached between his legs to wrap his fingers around his ccok. “You know the rules, baby boy.” 

“Please,” he whined. He wanted to cum so desperately now but Obadiah took his time and it was almost too much when the thick silicone shaft rubbed over his prostate.

“Please,” he moaned again. 

“You’re not allowed to touch my property,” Obie said and ran his hand over Clint’s ass before he spanked him again.

“But… but it’s so good,” Clint whimpered.

“I thought we were going to be good for papa bear?” Obie chideed, leaning down to drag his tongue over Clint’s balls.

“Ahh! That’s not helping!” Clint groaned desperately. Obie chuckled, even though he wasn’t getting aroused physically he could say he was enjoying, reducing Clint to a whimpering mess.

“How dare you talk that way to me,” Obie scolded mockingly, grasping Clint’s cock in a tight grip, cutting off any potential orgasm.

“Gaaah! Aah! Haaaah!” Clint jerked his head up, and lowered it back to the bed to bite in the sheets.

“How the fuck were you single before we met?” Clint’s muffled voice asked through his mouthful of sheet.

“As it seems, I waited for you,” Obadiah stated and moved the dildo so it scraped over Clint’s sweet spot again. The boy writhed on the bed and grasped the sheets to not touch himself again.

“Please!” he almost cried. 

“What do you want, baby boy?” Obie whispered and slapped his ass again and Clint moaned throatily. He could barely stay on his knees anymore. 

“Please, let me cum, papa bear,” Clint begged and Obadiah chuckled.

“Well, now that you asked so nicely,” he said and moved his hand around Clint’s dick, started to move it along the shaft and only moments later Clint came with a scream, fucking into Obie’s hand and impaling himself on the dildo. 

He spurted his load on the sheet, fisted his hands in the fabric and came and came and came.

“Good?” Obie chuckled when Clint slumped down to lie on his face… and with his body in his own come. 

“Hfgjfh,” Clint mumbled incomprehensibly and Obie let his hand run along his side. He rose, took the dildo and the vibrator egg and went to the bathroom where he cleaned both and put them on a cupboard to dry. He wetted a washcloth and went back to Clint, who was still lying on the bed unmoving. 

“Come on, baby boy,” he said teasingly. “Turn around.” 

It took three tries for Clint to manage but then he lay on his back, stared at the ceiling, still blissed out. His now soft cock lay on his stomach and Obie took it in his hand, cleaned it and teased it a bit. Clint groaned again and looked at him, a smile on his lips. 

“Can I return the favor?” Clint asked and sat up but Obadiah shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Not now. The doctor said I should not overextend myself. We have to wait at least another week.” 

“But I can’t leave you just like that,” Clint said. But Obie just smiled and reached over to cup his cheek.

“Just get some sleep, Baby Boy,” he said. He leaned over to steal a kiss and Clint looked up through his lashes. 

“What about you? You don't come to bed with me?” Clint asked and Obadiah shook his head for a moment. 

“I just have to write an email to an acquaintance,” he said. 

“Don’t… don’t stay up too long,” Clint said and Obadiah almost chuckled but he saw real worry in his eyes. “And no sneaking away to Stark Industries!” 

“I won't,” he said and rose when Clint nodded and lay back. 

He went to his office and sat down behind his desk. 

_I could’ve died,_ he thought. _I could’ve died and would’ve been gone and Clint… I have nothing set up to take care of him. If that had happened, I know Tony would look after him. But he deserves more than charity._

He wiped his face, started his computer and started to type a text. 

‘Last will.’

He would ask Miss Potts to come with him to his lawyer to get it notarized. 

It took him almost half an hour and he yawned when he was done. He shut down his computer and went to the bedroom, where he found Clint sound asleep. He was still naked and lay on his side, a cushion clutched under his chin. 

Obadiah smiled when he removed his clothes save for his boxers and slid into the bed beside Cint. The young man mumbled, turned around and slipped right into Obie’s arms. 

“Sleep well, Baby Boy,” he whispered. “Sleep well.”


	13. Chapter 13

**4 years earlier**

“Clint?” Obadiah called as soon as he entered the apartment. He wasn’t alone. An older woman followed him. 

“Take a seat, Wendy,” he said and gestured at the couch while he went to the corridor and down to the door to Clint’s room. He knocked but the boy didn’t answer. Worried he opened the door and found Clint lying on his bed, headphones on and played air drums to whatever song he just listened to. He actually stood there and watched him a few moments, a fond smile on his lips. The kid was so absorbed in his music, he didn’t notice Obie was here. 

“Clint?” he said again but when he still didn’t react, Obadiah went over to the bed and gently touched his knee. Clint startled violently, pulled the headphones off of his head and tried to crawl away the same moment. He got entangled in the sheets and was close to a panic attack. 

“Clint, calm down,” Obie said. “It’s me.” 

He stared at him, eyes wide and panting heavily. 

“O-obie?” 

“Hey,” he said gently and sat down beside him. “Everything is okay. It’s just me.” 

“You… you startled me,” Clint said a few moments later. 

“I noticed,” Obie smiled. “I knocked but you didn’t hear so I just looked if you were here.” 

“Sorry,” Clint said and Obadiah shook his head. 

“No need to be sorry,” he said. “But would you mind coming to the living room? There’s someone here for you.” 

“For me?” Clint asked but slowly untangled himself from the sheets. “Is it Tony?” 

“No,” Obie shook his head. “Just come with me, I’ll explain in a minute.” 

Clint followed him into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the woman sit in the armchair. His eyes went wide again and he made a step backwards. 

“Did you… did you call the youth welfare,” he whispered and stared disbelievingly. 

“No, Clint,” Obie said and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder before he could run away. “Wendy’s not from youth welfare,” he said. “She’s your etiquette trainer.” 

“My… my what?” Clint blurted. Wendy rose, smiled and made a few steps in his direction, her hand outstretched for Clint to shake it. But Clint ignored her. 

“Etiquette trainer,” Obadiah repeated. Clint looked at him for a long moment, squinted his eyes and then turned on his heels and left the room. 

Obadiah opened his mouth, closed it and raised a brow. 

“I’m sorry, Wendy,” he said. “I guess we need another minute.” 

“That’s okay,” she said and went back to the armchair and sat down again. 

Obie followed him through the corridor where he just heard him slam the door to his room shut. He went to the door and knocked. 

“Clint,” he said. “Clint, come on, open the door.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to talk to you,” he said patiently. He waited and it took a long moment but eventually Clint opened the door. 

“Why do you want to talk to me if you apparently are ashamed of me,” he snapped. 

Obie raised his brow again. 

“I’m what?” 

“Ashamed of me,” Clint said slowly and accentuated every syllable. 

“Why do you think I’m ashamed of you?” Obie asked now and frowned. 

“Why would you drag along an etiquette trainer else?” Clint snapped. 

“I’m not ashamed of you,” he said. “Quite the opposite.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint asked and folded his arms over his chest and glared at Obie. 

“If I were ashamed of you I wouldn’t have hired Wendy,” he said. “If I were ashamed of you I would keep you out of the public and never take you anywhere. But that’s not what I want. I want to go with you everywhere, to restaurants, to galas, to the opera and stuff and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” 

“Huh?” Clint said now and unfolded his arms, clearly confused. 

“See, you may have noticed that I have a raised standard of living. But I grew up in a rich family and I learned all the necessary things from an early age. I know it can be pretty confusing to go to a fancy dinner and not know which fork you have to eat which course with or how to move between people with my standard of living, you know? So I thought it would be good if someone could practice with you so you don’t feel uncomfortable if I take you to a gala or a fancy dinner.” 

Clint blinked a few times, then cocked his head. 

“So,” he drawled, “you’re not doing it because you’re ashamed of me?” 

“God, Clint! How could I be ashamed of you?” Obie sighed exasperated. “Everyone will be green with envy when I show up with you!” 

Obie saw the boy blushing and he smiled at him.

“Come on, let me introduce you to Wendy,” he said and eventually Clint nodded. “Oh, I told her you’re my nephew, by the way. Just to avoid dumb questions. You’re my brother’s son with whom I haven’t had any contact with for years. And now he died.” 

“You have a brother?” Clint asked curiously and Obie grinned. 

“No.” 

Together they went back into the living room. Wendy rose and smiled and Clint went to her, his hand outstretched, and she shook it. 

“Hello,” he said. “I’m Clint.”

***

“Clint,” Tony said and looked up from his work. “What are you doing here?”

“I… wanted to visit you,” he said shyly and shifted from one foot to the other. 

“Well then, come in,” Tony smiled and let him into his workshop. Clint looked around curiously. He’s been here before with Obie but then his eyes fell on Dumm-E. 

“Oh my god, is that a robot?” he asked, his eyes wide. He hadn’t seen him the last time. 

“That’s Dumm-E,” he said, a fond smile on his lips. “He’s a little bit…” he waved his hand and Clint understood. 

“Did you build him?” he asked and Tony nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said slowly. “I was twelve. He was my first.” 

“You built a robot when you were twelve?” Clint blurted and looked at him. Tony shrugged. 

“Genius, remember?” he said with a grin and tapped his index finger against his temple a few times. 

“Oh, right,” Clint nodded. “The only thing I did that was a major accomplishment at twelve was shooting a marble into my fathers eye when he broke my mom's nose,” he said absent minded as he examined Dumm-E in awe. The robot chirped happily and seemed to enjoy the attention.

“Wait, you shot a marble in your father’s eye? Lucky hit!” Tony whistled through his teeth.

“Huh?” Clint said and looked up. “Nah, that’s actually pretty easy. I always hit what I want to hit.” 

“Always?” Tony chuckled. 

“Yeah, always,” Clint said.

“You never miss?” Tony asked, a brow raised.

“I never miss,” Clint shrugged. 

“Not once?” Tony asked and cocked his head now.

“Only if I want to,” Clint said.

“And… did it work?” Tony wanted to know and Clint shrugged again. 

“He stopped beating my mom,” he said. “But he was raging mad afterwards, like a bull in a china shop, and everything was broken.” He rubbed his arm. “Including me.” 

Tony looked alarmed, and bit his lower lip, but nodded his head a bit.

“Well, if anyone tries to bull charge you, you let me know. And we’ll castrate that bull,” Tony said. 

“Just so we’re clear, Tony. Obie hasn’t done anything,” Clint said.

“But you would tell me if he did, right?” Tony said and involuntarily reached for a wrench on the workbench. 

“He’s actually pretty nice and all that” Clint sighed and sat down on a stool. 

“But?” Tony asked and Clint shrugged. He nibbled at his lower lip. 

“Uh… remember when you helped me with my math problem?” He eventually asked and Tony nodded. “I got an A in the last test and I wanted to thank you again.” 

“Wow,” Tony smiled. “That’s awesome.” 

“I know,” Clint said and sat down on an empty stool. Something seemed to be a little off with him and Tony turned around again. 

“Okay,” he sighed. “Something’s bugging you and I want to know what’s up?” 

“Nothing,” Clint mumbled and Tony raised a brow. “Obie,” he said then. “You… you know him for a long time, right?” 

“Since I was a kid,” he answered. “I guess he told you that he and my father went to college together, right?” 

“Yes, he mentioned it,” Clint said.

“And he’s my godfather,” Tony added. “So I think I know him pretty well,"

“Did he ever… has he ever… you know…” Clint said and gestured vaguely with his hand. “I mean…” He blushed. 

“Uh…” Tony said, completely lost right now. “What?” 

“Do you think he’s ashamed of me?” Clint asked now and blushed when Tony started to laugh. 

“I’m serious, Tony,” he said then and Tony wiped away the tears out of his eyes. 

“Seriously? Dude, he’s always talking about you and when he does he gets this… this smile. I haven’t seen that smile in a long while,” he said. “He’s anything but ashamed of you.” 

“I’m just asking because…” Clint blushed.

“Did he say something?” Tony asked and Clint shook his head. 

“He hired an etiquette trainer for me,” he said quietly. “And all that stuff is so confusing.” 

“He did what?” Tony blurted. Clint blushed again.

“See? That’s what I meant, it’s…” 

“... quite the opposite of what you apparently think,” Tony interrupted him. “Honey, when he hires an etiquette trainer he wants to flaunt you around and not only fuck you and keep you hidden!” 

“You… you mean…” Clint started and looked up again.

“Like I said, I have known Obie for a very long time. He definitely wants to show off with you,” he said. “And the etiquette trainer… that’s to make sure you don't feel uncomfortable.” 

“That’s what he said, too,” Clint mumbled. 

“Then maybe you try to believe him?” Tony smiled and Clint sighed. He pressed his fingers together and took a deep breath. 

“You’re right but… sometimes it’s hard for me to see,” Clint said. “I… never.... never had someone who cared....”

“I get that,” Tony said. “Believe me, I get that. It is hard to accept praise when you're not accustomed to it. Or in your case, being shown off, and having someone care.”

Clint rose, went to Tony and just hugged him. Tony was baffled for a moment and had no idea what to do but then he hugged him back and patted Clint’s back.

“You know, when you’re sober and not focused on a project, you actually give good advice,” he said. 

“Hey,” Tony said indignantly but with a broad grin on his lips. 

“I think… I think I will leave you to your work now,” Clint said and rose. 

“Just two more things,” Tony said then. “One: I want to see you hit something impossible. And two: I’ll protect you from any bullys, or I’ll send Rhodey to shoot them.” 

“Something impossible? Like the Robin Hood shot?” He cocked his head. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Tony said and Clint shrugged. 

“Sure,” he said. “Do you have a bow?” 

“A… a bow?” Tony blurted and gestured around his workshop. “I build high-tech weapons, I don’t have a bow.” 

“If you get one, I'll show you the Robin Hood shot,” Clint stated. 

“You can’t do the Robin Hood shot,” Tony said. “It’s impossible!” 

“Is it?” Clint grinned and went to the door. “See you, Tony!” 

And with that he left the workshop and Tony’s mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
